Estaré esperando
by Cinderella Hale
Summary: Bella, Edward, una maravillosa amistad, una desconocida enfermedad y una dolorosa separación. ¿Podrán sobrevivir el uno sin el otro? ¿Qué pasa en realidad con Edward?
1. ¿Dónde estás?

Bueno, este es el primer fic largo que subo de Twilight ^-^

había empezado como oneshoot y terminó teniendo 10 capítulos :O

Gracias -como siempre- a mi beta-trilliza Isabella Scott, que si no fuera por ella estaría subiendo cualquier cosa xD

* * *

**Declaración:** Estos no son mis personajes, fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. No hago esto con fines de lucro sino por ser alguien con tiempo libre xD

_

* * *

_

**Estaré esperando**

_Regresa, _susurro entre sueños.

Desapareces, te busco.

No puedo encontrarte, te espero.

Y los días pasan, en las noches te veo.

Soy como hoja al viento, sin rumbo ni tiempo.

Te espero aunque no sepa si exista tu regreso.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Mi esperanza se debilita. Mi alma la fortalece.

Sé que volverás, me lo grita tu imagen desdibujada por el tiempo.

Odio mi mente por no guardar tus detalles perfectos, la adoro al tiempo por conservarte en mis sueños.

Y allí te veo y sonrío; y te encuentro y entonces despierto.

Y no estás… te espero de nuevo.

Sé que volverás.-

**

* * *

****.Prefacio.**

Las palabras que Edward había escrito en aquel trozo de papel me estaban calando hondo con cada línea, con cada coma y cada punto, como dagas desgarrando piel, músculo y hueso.

Aquella _enfermedad_ desconocida, brutal y repentina me había arrebatado a mi mejor amigo, había logrado separarnos contra todo pronóstico. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener conocimientos médicos suficientes para ayudarlo o, al menos, tener la fuerza necesaria para retenerlo a mi lado, donde lo necesitaba, donde el mismo Edward había confesado quería estar.

_Él se había ido_. Mi única pizca de luz en aquel pueblo sin sol se desvanecía. ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Las nubes oscuras sobre mi cabeza? ¿La lluvia incesante sobre mi rostro? ¿El frío? ¿La soledad?

No _podía_ aceptar la soledad, a pesar de que nunca me había incomodado. La soledad era un elemento importante en mi vida, había aprendido a disfrutarla desde que mamá pasaba más tiempo con su nuevo marido. _Pero la soledad sin Edward era terrible_.

Una parte de mi mente me decía que volvería, algún día cuando esa maldita enfermedad estuviera bajo control, cuando dejara de ser peligroso para mí.

Días, semanas, meses, años… décadas podrían pasar antes de que volviera a contemplar el rostro precioso de mi mejor amigo y dueño sin saberlo de mi corazón.

Mientras tanto… _estaré esperando._

* * *

**.Capítulo I. **"_¿Dónde estás?_"

Me había mudado a Forks, Washington hacía dos años, ya que mamá se había vuelto a casar cuando pensé que el matrimonio con Charlie ―mi padre― había sido suficiente razón para permanecer soltera para siempre.

Pero entonces conoció a Phil, su profesor de béisbol. Este deporte había sido su pasatiempo de la semana y ahora él, el amor de su vida. Phil la hacía feliz, y eso bastaba para Renée. Sin embargo, yo me sentía sobrar en medio de tanta atmósfera romántica. Tanto que pensé que no le importaría prescindir de mi presencia por un tiempo y que podía contagiar un poco de su felicidad a mi solitario padre.

La vida en Forks no era en lo más mínimo parecida a la de Phoenix ―mi antiguo hogar―, este pequeño pueblo era mucho más… _remoto_. Sí, ésa era la palabra. Era _remotamente aburrido._

Eternamente rodeado por el verde de los árboles donde fijaras la vista, y si por esa casualidad mirabas al cielo, lo encontrarías gris tormenta… ningún otro color. _Cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco en mi lugar_.

No obstante, no cualquiera contaba con amigos como yo sí podía. En realidad era sólo "_amigo_", uno solo llamado Edward. Un joven que me ayudó a adaptarme a mi nuevo hogar desde que lo conocí, el primer día del Instituto y dos días después de haber desempacado. Nunca había sido muy comunicativa y justo ese día había llegado tarde a mi primera clase, me tocó sentarme a su lado y desde entonces compartimos mesa de laboratorio y una hermosa amistad.

Edward era considerado entre las féminas del establecimiento como el chico más atractivo del lugar, muchas veces las escuchaba suspirar por los pasillos cuando ambos cruzábamos a su lado. Lo cierto era que Edward me gustaba, pero mi cabeza enseguida comenzaba a enumerarme las razones por las que no debería dejar que ese sentimiento aumentara en tamaño, no siendo él el ser humano más perfecto que jamás haya visto sobre la tierra.

Era difícil describirlo con pocas palabras y no sentirse en la desesperada necesidad de detenerse a suspirar… y era allí donde entendía a las porristas y sus sonoros soplos de decepción al darse cuenta de que mi amigo no se fijaba en nadie, por alguna razón que nunca me animé a preguntar.

Un aire de misterio siempre lo rodeaba como algo que él no parecía percatarse, su intricado cabello color bronce mezclado con gel en un desprolijo revoltijo más de una vez me dejaba colgada de una nube pensando cómo lo lograba, casi siempre en medio de la clase de Biología donde éramos compañeros. Sus ojos verdes eran otro punto de atracción, siempre brillando con una chispa de vida. Era el verde que me gustaba por sobre el resto del abanico de verdor del que estaba casi hastiada de ver todos los días. Y ni que hablar de su sonrisa o de su habilidad para completar mis frases inconclusas, a veces tenía la sensación de que me leía la mente. Y nos echábamos a reír por ello, no sin tener sobre nosotros la mirada de unas ―mínimo― diez chicas a nuestro alrededor y otros cuantos ceños fruncidos por parte de los chicos.

Me consideraba afortunada de ser su amiga, no sólo por el status y la etiqueta de galán que le habían puesto, sino porque siempre era la persona más encantadora, generosa, brillante y decente que había conocido. Me entendía y eso era todo un logro considerando que nunca había encajado con la gente de mi edad.

Su familia era de las más conocidas en el pueblo. Su padre prestaba servicios de médico en el hospital de Forks y su madre era una reconocida restauradora cuyo estudio se encontraba en Seattle, siempre a rebosar de ideas. Había tenido el placer de ver sus dibujos en una de las visitas a casa de mi amigo.

Hablar de sus hermanos se tornaba complicado, eran tan distintos el uno del otro y, lo que me llamó más la atención, tan diferentes a Edward. Rosalie y Emmett, al igual que Alice y Jasper eran… si eso era posible, todavía más extraños que el mismo Edward. El parecido físico era prácticamente nulo, más bien, si los comparaba unos con otros, mi amigo parecía no ser parte de los Cullen. Y una tarde me lo explicó, cuando habían pasado unos meses desde que nos habíamos conocido y ya contábamos con la suficiente confianza como para ponernos a hablar de nuestras vidas.

― Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente hace tres años ―me había explicado él mientras salíamos de clase de Biología y me acompañaba hasta mi coche.

― ¡Cuánto lo siento, Edward!

― No te preocupes. Ahora soy feliz ―afirmó y dejó centellar su sonrisa bajo el cielo siempre nublado de Forks. También sonreí.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de toda la diversión que habíamos compartido en los últimos días ―que habían incluido una salida de excursión por el bosque donde nos topamos con un precioso prado simétrico y floral ―, _Edward había desaparecido_.

Desaparecido como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si conocerlo hubiera sido un sueño y yo acabara de despertar.

Pero no era un sueño. Papá lo conocía, a él y a su familia. El doctor Cullen seguía asistiendo al hospital para ocupar su puesto… entonces _¿Por qué Edward no respondía mis llamadas? ¿Por qué había dejado de ir al Instituto?_ Sus hermanos seguían yendo, pero él nunca estaba junto a ellos cuando lanzaba una mirada asustada a su mesa. Su ausencia me preocupaba, me hacía sentir ansiosa.

Decidí que no debía entrar en la histeria porque no había razones. Bien podría haber estado ocupado en alguna otra cosa.

Pero _del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho_.

Día 3 de su desaparición. Por hábito, tomé el despintado teléfono de la cocina y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria, _el número de Edward_. El tono de llamada sonó tres veces, y una más. A mitad del quinto, contestaron.

― ¿Hola? ―respondió una voz de hombre, suave y musical. No me parecía conocida.

― Ho-hola ―saludé intimidada mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono―, ¿está Edward?

El silencio inundó la línea por un largo minuto, necesité comprobar si no había desconectado el cable con mis torpes dedos.

― Soy Edward ―musitó finalmente la misma voz.

Estaba _noventa por ciento _segura de que ésa no era la voz de mi mejor amigo.

― ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

― Soy Edward, Bella.

Me quedé en silencio por un tiempo que duró dos latidos de corazón.

― ¿Edward? ―volví a preguntar, él suspiró.

― Sí, Bella. _Soy yo_ ―me aseguró.

― ¡Vaya! Te escucho diferente ―admití ―, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Te estuve llamando todos los días, me has preocupado.

―Lo siento. Estuve… _enfermo_ ―dijo y lo escuché vacilante, como si estuviera dando demasiada información.

― Ah, pero ya estás mejor ―afirmé ―. Voy para allá, ¿estás en casa?

― ¡No! ―gruñó en un grito que me desarmó al tiempo que hacía que un estremecimiento me recorriera la espina.

― ¿Qué pa-pasa? ―susurré aún temerosa.

Edward o quien fuera que me haya gritado –a esas alturas ya lo dudaba- tomó aire sonoramente y lo soltó aún con más ruido.

― No puedes venir, Bella ―dijo con la voz tensa y amenazadora ―, no es… seguro.

"_No es seguro_", ¿cuándo lo había oído pronunciar esas palabras?

― Ya te dije, Edward. Mi _Chevy_ funciona la mar de bien.

Odiaba que subestimara el funcionamiento de mi coche sólo porque su Volvo era de este siglo. Le fruncí el ceño a la pared.

― Confía en mí. Es peligroso que nos veamos ―susurró con una nota de dolor en su voz de terciopelo.

En el fondo seguía preguntándome si ese hombre era Edward, sonaba demasiado… suave, demasiado persuasivo, demasiado oscuro.

― Pe-pero…

― Adiós, Bella ―pronunció y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando quise decir algo más ya había cortado.

Impotente, colgué el teléfono.

Ése no podía ser Edward. Pero si no era él, ¿quién era? No lograba hilvanar una idea coherente acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en casa de los Cullen.

Llegué a la conclusión que darle un día de plazo para que se calmara era buena idea y también, por qué no, para que fuera yo la que me pusiera en mis casillas.

* * *

Ojalá sea de su agrado ^-^

que suba el próximo capítulo depende de ustedes y de los _reviews_ que dejen :p

Sólo hagan click en el botonocito de letras verdes todo bonito de acá abajito y me escriben algo ¿sip? *-*

Besos.

*Cinderella*


	2. Maldita enfermedad

_Antes de subir el segundo capítulo quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el primero :) la verdad, nunca pensé que lo aceptarían tan bien xD_

_Devolví todos los reviws, menos los anónimos :/ igual **Gracias** :)_

* * *

_**Declaración:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarlos de la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no lo hago por dinero sino por tener tiempo llibre xD_

* * *

_**Estaré esperando**_

.**Capítulo II. **"_Maldita enfermedad_"

En el Instituto, los hermanos adoptivos de Edward actuaban como siempre. _Solitarios y excluidos_, sentados en la mesa más lejana de la cafetería. Me escrutaban de vez en cuando con esos ojos de raro color dorado, pero nada fuera de lo común. Siempre lo hacían incluso cuando estaba con Edward, como si yo fuera particularmente más interesante que el resto de la matrícula.

Lo había decidido. Esa tarde, luego de salir de clases, iría a hacerle una visita a mi amigo.

Si no estaba enfermo debía saber porqué me rehuía. Aparte de investigar el origen del cambio en su voz, en caso de que haya sido él quien me haya respondido el teléfono. Algo que estaba en plan cuestionable.

Y si su enfermedad seguía allí, no podría dejarlo solo, era su amiga y debía apoyarlo. Conociéndolo estará aburriéndose como hongo y hablar con alguien lo pondría mejor… ¿verdad?

Conduje despacio en mi destartalado coche por la vía que me llevaba hasta casa del doctor Cullen y su familia. Me sorprendió descubrir una sensación de lo más desconocida llenándome toda mientras avanzaba, era una vocecilla gritándome que no debía continuar, que efectivamente era peligroso, como lo había dicho Edward y que lo mejor que podía hacer era dar media vuelta y volver a casa. Pero no veía peligro en ninguna parte.

Aparqué frente al alto porche de la casa, tomé aire tratando de olvidar la sensación aquella y cuando abrí los ojos vi que la puerta del garaje se abría, dejando ver la hilera de coches de la familia. El BMW de Rosalie, el Porsche de Alice, el Volvo de Edward y el jeep de Emmett. Este último era el que estaba saliendo con el enorme hermano de Edward al volante, se detuvo fuera, lo estacionó y Emmett bajó caminando de nuevo hacia el garaje.

Bajé del coche presta a entablar conversación con ese chico tan fornido al que le tenía temor, si fuera necesario hasta sacarle información acerca del estado de salud de Edward.

No fue necesario, mi amigo salió con una mochila colgando de su hombro derecho y una expresión que me dejó pasmada. Se lo veía amargado, con los ojos en el suelo, caminaba con pasos firmes. ¿Acaso estaba más alto? ¿O más musculoso?

Era Edward, _sin duda_, y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bien, mi cuerpo reaccionó y eché a correr hacia su dirección con la alegría en mi rostro.

Él se giró hacia mí cuando me oyó gritar su nombre, no disminuí la velocidad de mi trote cuando choqué contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

Sí, estaba musculoso, _mucho_ más musculoso.

La cabeza me dio vueltas un buen rato mientras me aferraba a su cintura, con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo para evitar caer.

¿Cómo era posible que haya endurecido tanto sus músculos en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Tres días?

Edward se quedó allí, tan inmóvil que pensé que me había atado a un pilar de mármol en lugar del cálido cuerpo de una persona. Es más… ¿era normal que estuviera tan frío? ¿O era yo?

Me costó un mundo volver a la realidad después de aquel porrazo, y cuando lo hice levanté la mirada hacia su rostro.

De nuevo la estupefacción. Estaba pálido, más que nunca y si no lo conociera como lo hacía, hubiera jurado que este hombre no era el Edward Cullen que tenía como amigo. Pero sus facciones estaban allí, la mandíbula cuadrada y los labios gruesos. Pero sus ojos verdes, no.

Me alejé por instinto con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se me saldrían de las cuencas, de nuevo la misma voz que me había dicho que no continuara por el camino hasta allí me gritaba que debía huir. _Huir mientras pudiera_.

Edward tenía los ojos rojos. _Rojos como la sangre_.

― Bella, te dije que no vinieras ―musitó con la voz tensa, tanto que me daba la sensación de que no respiraba.

― ¿Edward? ―pregunté a medio metro de él sin poder decir nada más.

― Vete ―dijo ahogado y cerró los ojos.

― Edward… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…?

― ¡Dije que te vayas! ―espetó en un gruñido calcado al mismo que había escuchado a través del teléfono.

― Pero… ―no podía pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera podía moverme aún sabiendo que debía correr.

Era mi amigo y efectivamente estaba… enfermo, demasiado como para conversar.

― Sigues enfermo ―afirmé dando un paso hacia delante y con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla.

― Por favor, Bella. Me estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles ―continuó con los ojos cerrados. Quería, _necesitaba_ que los abriera para así poder comprobar que efectivamente eran de ese color rojo intenso o había sido mi imaginación.

― ¿Esta es la enfermedad de la que me hablaste?

No dijo nada, así que tendría que sacar mis propias conclusiones.

― Pero, ¿no es contagiosa verdad? Porque no pienso irme. Necesitas ayuda, Edward… ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

Me sorprendía que su padre no lo estuviera ayudando, porque sea cual fuera la enfermedad que lo estuviera consumiendo no debería ser tan grave si tenía un médico en casa.

― Edward, ¿puedes mirarme? ―pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza.

― No puedo soportarlo ―musitó con la mandíbula apretada y desapareció de mi vista… _literalmente_.

Me quedé estampillada al suelo durante demasiado tiempo tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Edward, mi joven amigo había desaparecido de mi vista en forma de un borrón que terminaba dentro del garaje.

Parpadeé varias veces y volví la vista a la mansión Cullen.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

De repente me sentí desconocer a toda esa familia que me había acogido tan bien desde que había llegado a Forks.

Regresé a mi monovolumen arrastrando los pies y con la oleada de preguntas que invadían cada espacio de mi mente. Cerré la puerta en un estruendo que resonó en el bosque circundante. Edward se debe estar riendo de lo decrépito de mi camioneta.

Error. Edward no parecía estar divertido por nada porque ese hombre que había tenido frente a mí no parecía ser Edward. Él nunca había sido tan hosco conmigo… ni con nadie. Simplemente porque él era un caballero con todas las letras y porque su filosofía de vida era: "_Trata a los demás como quieres que te traten_" por lo que su comportamiento era simplemente irreconocible.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el volante del coche aún sin encenderlo, la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas casi imperceptibles, pero lo suficiente como para lograr que me diera jaqueca.

_¿Qué pasó con Edward?_

_¿Por qué estaba así?_ Tan duro, tan frío en todos los sentidos… los ojos rojos, temibles y horribles.

Parecía sacado de una película de terror… pero aterrador o no. Edward seguía siendo mi amigo, aún lo era para mí ―a pesar de que al parecer yo había perdido ese título para él―, y su aspecto sólo lograba que me preocupara hasta límites insospechados.

_¿Estaba tan enfermo como para no poder estar cerca de mí?_

_¿Qué enfermedad era? ¿Cuál era la afección que me estaba arrebatando a mi mejor amigo_?

Suspiré y sentí las lágrimas aterrizar en la fina tela de mi pantalón.

_¡¿Qué estaba pasando con Edward?!_

― ¡¡Aaahhh!! ―grité de ira dentro de la cabina.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

Sonó el cristal a un lado de mi cabeza respondiendo a los golpes de nudillos.

Giré ansiosa y continué sumida en la misma sorprendente admiración a aquel perfecto rostro pálido.

* * *

_Esto se pone bueno xD_

_Una escritora sube más capítulos cuando es feliz, una escritora es feliz cuando recibe reviews ^-^_

_Así que a hacer clicks en el hermoso botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y a escribirme algo :)_

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_


	3. Misiva

* * *

_**Declaración:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarlos de la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no lo hago por dinero sino por tener tiempo libre xD_

* * *

**_"Estaré esperando"_**

.**Capítulo III. **_"Misiva"_

_Alice_, la hermana de Edward estaba con una sonrisa del otro lado del vidrio.

_Sorpresa_ era poco para describir lo que esa diminuta joven de cabello negro como la noche y descontrolado como peinado de estrella de rock había producido en mí con su sola presencia.

Jamás había hecho amago de saber de mi existencia, nadie en esa enorme casa me hablaba aparte de Edward, Esme y Carlisle. Y ahora Alice estaba frente a mí con esa sonrisa suya como si me conociera de toda la vida.

―¿Puedes bajar un momento, por favor? ―me pidió con voz cantarina. Me quedé escuchándola como boba ―. Necesito darte algo de Edward.

_Edward_. La palabra mágica.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del coche presta a saber cualquier cosa de Edward.

―¡Ay, hola! ―exclamó Alice y me estrechó en un abrazo que me dejó tan tildada como su misma aparición ―. Soy Alice, no había tenido oportunidad de presentarme ―y relampagueó otra sonrisa en su rostro ―, lamento tanto que sea en estas condiciones ―dijo apesadumbrada.

―No… te preocupes.

―Ok. Mira… Edward me dijo que te entregara esto ―explicó y me tendió un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo tomé entre mis dedos ―, de verdad lamento tanto esto, Bella. _Sé_ que vas a estar bien.

No le estaba entendiendo, pero al tiempo de que trataba comprender sus palabras tenía las otras cuestiones en mi mente. Como el hecho de que ella me estuviera hablando, o el contenido de la carta de Edward, o un poco antes, la desaparición de Edward del mismo aire.

―Bella ―llamó mi atención ―, te voy a echar de menos ―pronunció abrazándome otra vez.

―¿Me echarás de menos? ―inquirí. ¿Acaso me quedé dormida por medio año y olvidé que ella era mi amiga?

―Sí… y también Esme y Carlisle, creo que hasta Emmett y obviamente también Edward… aunque…

―¿Por qué…? ¿Se mudan o qué? ―dije en medio de una risita nerviosa. Alice suspiró.

―Estoy segura que la carta lo explica todo ―me acarició los brazos de arriba abajo ―. Bueno… creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa con Charlie, se pondrá nervioso si sabe que estás vagando por las calles a estas horas.

_Alice sonaba como si lo supiera todo_. Traté de recordar el momento en que haya nombrado a Charlie en alguna conversación olvidada en el fondo de mi cerebro.

Era imposible, nunca antes había cruzado palabra con ella. Edward debió de haberles hablado de mí y de mi familia.

―Ok ―acepté resignada ―, oye, Alice…

―¿Sí?

―¿Cómo está Edward? ¿Muy enfermo? De verdad me preocupa y…

―Bella ―me interrumpió ―, Edward no está en condiciones de nada y odio decirlo.

Las palabras "_enfermedad terminal_" se colaron entre mis pensamientos y las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de entre mis párpados. ¡Pero si se lo veía tan saludable…!

―Oye, no llores ―susurró Alice secándome la lágrima con uno de sus fríos dedos ―, a Edward no le gustaría que sufrieras por él.

―Pero… él… está… ―vacilé con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

―La carta lo explica todo, estoy segura ―repitió ―. Ahora vuelve a casa, por favor y sigue con tu vida.

Levanté la mirada vidriada. _Enfermedad terminal_, precisamente.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y Alice volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos, le devolví el abrazo. No había notado que su cuerpo era casi tan duro como el de Edward. No quise pensar ese aspecto de más.

―Adiós, Bella. Conduce con cuidado ―se despidió Alice dando pasos hacia atrás mientras agitaba una mano.

Tardé un instante en recobrarme, guardé la carta en el bolsillo de mi jersey y subí a mi camioneta para volver a casa.

Agradecí al cielo no encontrar estacionado la patrulla de Charlie frente a casa, no estaba lista para inventar excusas que justificaran mi llanto. Debió de aceptar horas extras en la comisaría esa noche.

Subí a mi cuarto rápidamente, saltando por los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos. Tiré sobre la mecedora mi mochila del Instituto y me lancé a mi cama después de encender la luz.

Desplegué la carta de Edward con las manos temblorosas y allí estaba la delicada y perfecta caligrafía de mi amigo.

Me estremecí de sólo pensar que tan buena letra no darían buenas noticias.

―Tranquila ―me animé ―¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Ok, no debí preguntar eso.

Volví la mirada a las líneas prolijamente escritas sobre aquel papel de opaco color crema.

"_Bella, mi Bella:_

_De verdad lamento esta separación. Te juro que si hubiera otra salida la escogería con los ojos cerrados antes que distanciarme de ti. Pero no la hay y sólo queda irme de Forks._

_No puedo estar aquí, tan cerca de ti como me gustaría, es peligroso a un grado que no eres capaz de concebir y que tampoco pretendo explicar con palabras. Sólo necesitas saber que estoy enfermo y que te quiero aunque no esté a tu lado. _

_No preguntes acerca de mi enfermedad, ni intentes investigarlo, irías por caminos equivocados y sólo lograrás hacerte ideas erróneas. Esto es incurable, lo tendré por siempre. Con suerte algún día logre controlarla pero estoy condenado, Bella, el proceso comenzó y no hay nada que me haga volver a ser el Edward de antes, el que era tu amigo, el que era feliz con una sonrisa tuya, el que sí la merecía y el que era feliz._

_No tienes idea de cuánto me odio ahora mismo escribiendo esto. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en poco tiempo y nada de lo que era volverá a ser._

_Me hubiera gustado que no me vieras como me viste esta tarde, me hubiera gustado que no supieras de mi partida y que a la larga o a la corta te olvidaras de mí. Sé que no te será complicado, la mente humana es un auténtico colador y estoy seguro de que el tiempo lo curará todo. Menos lo mío, obviamente._

_Sin embargo, yo no te olvidaré, no. Te tendré en mi mente por siempre y aunque pasen siglos sin verte tendré en mi memoria tus ojos achocolatados que siempre quise. Porque te quise, Bella, más que como la amiga que tan feliz me ha hecho. Te quise y para mi tormento te sigo queriendo aún a sabiendas que no soy merecedor de que me quieras de vuelta. Pero tenía miedo ya que sabía que terminaría convirtiéndome en esto, tarde o temprano y sólo lograría dañarte y eso, Bella, jamás me lo perdonaría._

_Me voy, Bella, ipso facto. No intentes buscarme o persuadirme de que me quede, necesito que entiendas que estar conmigo no es bueno._

_Quizás algún día regrese, pero no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas, no quiero sembrar esta semilla en ti y luego abortarla en cuanto me diera cuenta de que jamás pondré un pie en Forks de nuevo. Ni siquiera yo quiero pensar en volver siendo que no es nada seguro._

_Las cosas han cambiado… para mal._

_Adiós, Isabella._

_Te quiere, Edward Cullen."_

Las dos últimas líneas se volvieron borrosas, casi imposibles de leer, producto de los temblores de mis manos y de mis ojos que estaban anegados de lágrimas otra vez, dificultándome la visión.

_Edward se iba y no volvía._

No. No _podía_ irse.

Esa maldita enfermedad no _podía_ separarnos, no _podía_ ser más fuerte que él, no _podía_ acabar con sus diecisiete jóvenes años.

No le había dicho lo que sentía por él, tenía las palabras exactas agolpadas en mi pecho y ahora ya no estaban los oídos receptores de ellas.

Aún había una esperanza, _debía_ haberla. Juntos podríamos buscar una cura, su padre podía ayudarnos. _¡Es médico, por Dios!_

Arrugué el papel entre mis dedos y lo guardé en mi bolsillo antes de bajar a la carrera de regreso a mi coche.

No pudieron haberse ido todavía, sólo habían pasado veinte minutos. _Debía llegar._

* * *

_¡Corre, Bella, Corre! _

_Gracias a todos los que leen :)_

_me hace muy feliz que les gusten mis alucinaciones_

_Espero sus reviews._

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_


	4. Partida

* * *

_**Declaración:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarlos de la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no lo hago por dinero sino por tener tiempo libre xD_

* * *

**_"Estaré esperando"_**

.**Capítulo IV. **_"Partida"_

Mi auto se quejó sonoramente todo el camino hacia casa de mi amigo ya que no era capaz de superar los sesenta kilómetros por hora y eso no parecía ser suficiente. Fue la primera vez que odié aquel _trasto_.

Igualmente, no dejé que me distrajera, clavé mis ojos en la carretera siempre húmeda e intentando con todas mis fuerzas no volver a desmoronarme.

Aparqué en el mismo lugar que esa tarde. La casa estaba a oscuras y… _vacía_.

_Se habían ido_.

En ese lugar no había quedado nada más que la esencia de mi amigo y su familia. Un recuerdo… nada más.

Sentí la tristeza cayéndome como un bloque de ladrillos sobre mi cabeza, doblándome, torciéndome, partiéndome. Mis rodillas se estrellaron escandalosamente con la acera de casa de los Cullen y mis brazos me rodearon el torso en una burda y estúpida imitación de uno de los abrazos de Edward.

Me arrastré por los escalones del porche, sollozando de nuevo.

_Se habían ido. Todos._

El sentido de mi existencia comenzaba a ponerse en duda cuando el apoyo de la construcción de mi propia vida se destrozaba echando abajo todo cuanto había tenido sentido hasta entonces.

Me sentía sola, más sola que nunca cuando pensé que aquello era imposible.

Vislumbré a través del vidrio opaco de mis ojos, una figura blanca y rígida entre los arbustos que flanqueaban la entrada, a unos centímetros de mí.

Otro trozo de papel doblado prolijamente.

Tomé la hoja entre mis dedos mojados, curiosa de saber qué hacía allí. La letra no me parecía familiar, pero la carta iba dirigida a mi persona.

Comencé a leerla y logré destacar un pequeño parecido con la elegante letra de Edward. Me sentí un poco mejor aunque lejos de estar del todo bien. Aquello no podía decir nada bueno, ya nada lo hacía.

"_Bella:_

_Soy Alice. Sabía que vendrías. Edward me dijo que eras terca y que difícilmente le harías caso si te dijera que no intentaras convencerlo de que se quedara. _

_Lo cierto es que es inútil, Bella y lamento muchísimo decirlo. Nada hará que regresemos, no por ahora, no mientras Edward… bueno, tú sabes, no mientras Edward esté "enfermo". Quizás dentro de un tiempo cuando mi hermano supere esto, volvamos, no sabría cuándo. Podrían ser días, semanas, meses, años… incluso décadas…_

_Mientras tanto, lo mejor sería que te olvidaras de nosotros, sobre todo de él. Su situación no es sencilla ni por asomo, está sufriendo es verdad, casi tanto como el hecho de tener que abandonar el único lugar en el que le hubiera gustado quedarse por siempre._

_Siempre te he visto como una mejor amiga, Bella, aunque Edward no me dejaba acercarme a ti por razones que no voy a mencionar. Por eso quiero que seas feliz. Sé que Edward también desea lo mismo. Él es demasiado poco egoísta como para desearte lo contrario, por lo mismo pensó que lo mejor era irnos. No quería dañarte, Bella. Le importas más de lo que imaginas, te idolatra, te tiene en un pedestal de cristal. Eso explica nuestra partida._

_Y como la mejor amiga que te considero me veo en la obligación de proporcionarte algunas pistas para que no te atormentes pensando que Edward ha muerto. Esta "enfermedad" no mata, al menos no a la persona que la "padece", te habrá dicho él que no tiene cura, que la va a tener por siempre… es difícil explicarlo cuando te tienen prohibido contárselo a alguien más. Pero no te preocupes, Edward está bien. Lo estará. _

_Como te dije hace un rato: te echaré de menos, eras la chispa de vida en los ojos de mi hermano y por extensión, la chispa de vida de la familia, no lo habíamos visto sonreír desde el accidente de sus padres, y lamento no haberte conocido como me hubiera gustado, quedaron tantas cosas pendientes entre nosotras..._

_No soy tan pesimista como Edward, yo sí creo que volveremos, lo que sucede es que depende de él, de cómo responda al "tratamiento". Carlisle y todos nosotros lo ayudaremos, él no estará sólo, pero le seguirá faltando ésa persona cuyo lugar sólo ocupas tú._

_Algo que debes tener en cuenta es que él ya no será el mismo que conocías hasta ahora, de seguro ya te lo ha dicho. Puedo decir que se parecerá más a nosotros y nada más._

_Espero nos veamos pronto, Bella, de verdad lo deseo. Te dejo un abrazo y no dudes contarme como tu amiga aunque estemos separadas por miles de kilómetros._

_Sinceramente, Alice."_

La carta terminó completamente húmeda con una mezcla del agua dulce de lluvia que había comenzado a caer en un momento que no sabría precisar y el agua salada de mis lágrimas que ni siquiera parecían poner resistencia contra la gravedad.

Leerla no me hizo sentir mejor, sus palabras positivas no habían logrado el efecto que quería conseguir porque ya todos se habían ido y nada los haría volver en bastante tiempo.

Algo era cierto, si Edward volvía o no… no sería el mismo. La pregunta era ¿Qué tan distinto sería?

Suspiré con terror al volver a recordar la imagen suya, pálida y de ojos rojos de aquella tarde. El pecho me dolió cuando inspiré el aire cargado de humedad, dolió como si me hubieran propinado un golpe con un mazo dejándome sin aire al mismo tiempo.

Lloré otra vez bajo aquella lluvia extrañamente fría de marzo, tirada sobre la acera, desmadejada, destrozada y… sola.

Esa sensación de soledad no se había ido y no lo haría por más que quisiera, si acaso tenía la terrible visión de que se acrecentaría con el pasar de los días. Me estremecí de sólo imaginarlo.

Edward ya no estaba, mi amigo se había ido y con él mi corazón, mi alegría y esa estúpida enfermedad que ahora nos separaba. Maldita sea.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasé allí, pero finalmente concluí que si la única manera de que Edward pudiera sobrellevar su problema era abandonar Forks, debería dejar de lado mi persona y mi egoísmo y aceptar que al menos así él sería feliz, estaría mejor y quizás a la larga yo también lo estaría. Aunque en ese momento todo lo que necesitaba era un abrazo de aquella persona que ya no estaba, una palabra de aliento del dueño de los ojos verdes más preciosos que había visto, un susurro que dijera: "_No nos separaremos, Bella. Estoy aquí, ahora"_ con esa voz aterciopelada suya y una sonrisa torcida. Quizás algún que otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos, o sus burlas a mi descoordinación… pensar en ello casi me robó una sonrisa. _Casi_.

Pues ya nada sería así, Edward ya no será el mismo.

_¿Acaso la enfermedad lo consumiría tanto que necesitaba cambiarlo a tal extremo? ¿Qué hacía exactamente con mi amigo? _

Volví a casa con la cabeza nublada, el alma en casa de los Cullen y el corazón donde fuera que haya ido Edward.

―¿Bella? ―habló Charlie desde su cómoda posición frente al televisor.

―Lamento llegar a esta hora, papá ―dije como un autómata.

―Supe que los Cullen se han ido ―susurró. No había secretos en Forks.

―Ajá ―respondí escuetamente sintiéndome caer al suelo de nuevo, pero no caía en realidad ―. Al parecer Edward está enfermo ―agregué con un hilo de voz contemplando mis zapatos sin verlos.

―¿Por eso estás así? ―preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Me encogí de hombros, era más fácil hacerlo que decir algo más.

―Lo siento, Bella.

Charlie me dio un abrazo inesperado. Él no solía sentirse cómodo al demostrar sus sentimientos, ni yo tampoco.

Al instante se aclaró la garganta y se envaró.

―Ve a cambiarte o te enfermarás también ―era lo que menos importaba.

Subí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha caliente antes de dormir. No me apetecía cenar. No me apetecía la vida.

Tal vez tenía suerte y Morfeo me acunaba en sus brazos enseguida.

* * *

_¡Oh, por Dios! x_x_

_En primer lugar, lamento el abandono del fic xD estaba estudiando como debería de estar ahora -mis exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina :S- _

_También lamento no dar devolución a sus reviews :$ -misma razón-_

_Y sí, un par de personitas me dijeron que encontraban el comportamiento de nuestro adorado Edward Anthony muy parecido al de Jacob en Luna Nueva, cuando se había convertido en licántropo. Supongo que de ahí salió la idea xD_

_Por último, gracias por sus comentarios :) hacen que me sientan tan bien *-*_

_Quieren que Cin sea feliz, ¿cierto? :3_

_Entonces pueden hacer un lindo clickcito en el botoncito bonito de color verde de acá abajito y escribirme algo ¿sip?_

_Nos leemos pronto :)_

_Besos. _

_***Cinderella***_


	5. Pesadillas

_**

* * *

Declaración:** Estos no son mis personajes, fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. No hago esto con fines de lucro sino por ser alguien con tiempo libre xD_

* * *

**_"Estaré esperando"_**

.**Capítulo V. **_"Pesadillas"_

El sueño de esa noche fue lo más inverosímil que había imaginado en mi vida y eso que solía tener sueños extraños. Pero por sobre lo extraño, era aterrador porque Edward formaba parte de él de una forma que lograba erizarme el vello de la nuca.

Mi amigo caminaba por un campo cubierto de nieve, vistiendo una capa larga y de oscuro color gris, sus pasos eran tan delicados que llegué a pensar que flotaba sobre el manto blanco. Yo iba detrás de él, a unos diez metros, tambaleándome y dando tumbos, cayendo y llenándome de nieve antes de volver a ponerme de pie, gritando su nombre cuanto mi voz soportaba pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para que él lo oyera.

Siguió su camino mientras yo aumentaba la velocidad sin poder lograr una ventaja que me acercara un solo metro. En algún momento me caí de cara a la nieve y comencé a llorar, llorar amargamente como esa tarde bajo la lluvia, estaba derrotada, Edward no me oía. Mis lágrimas derritieron la nieve y las esquirlas de hielo restantes arañaban la piel de mi rostro. Pronuncié el nombre de mi amigo levantando mi cara hacia la oscura silueta que se desdibujaba y entraba a una oscuridad que hasta entonces no había visto.

Edward se detuvo y se giró sobre sí mismo encarándome, se produjo un revoloteo de cristales de hielo en su giro elegante. Un grito gutural surgió de su pecho, su boca se había abierto en una espeluznante mueca que dejaba entrever sus dientes blancos y brillantes, como un gato enfadado. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en mí y en un instante se agazapó sin perderme de vista y sin dejar de gruñir.

Saltó sobre mí y desperté sentada en mi cama con la frente sudada y las sábanas enrolladas en mis piernas, mi cuarto seguía a oscuras y el reloj electrónico sobre mi mesa de luz decía que eran las dos y veinticinco de la madrugada.

Tardé mucho tiempo en recuperar mi propio control, en ordenar mis pensamientos, en recuperar la capacidad de separar la realidad de la irrealidad, y cuando lo hice pude encender la luz del velador a un lado de mi cabeza.

Saqué las cartas del cajón de mi escritorio y volví a leerlas… _tres veces._

Encontré un patrón común entre ambas. Tanto Edward como Alice hablaban de la "enfermedad" de una manera en la que me daban a entender que no podían divulgar su existencia, y no porque no supieran de qué se trataba, sino más bien, porque lo tenían prohibido.

Además ambos citaban períodos de tiempo muy extensos, él había mencionado los siglos, algún que otro "por siempre". Mientras que ella, usaba las décadas… como si los años fueran insuficientes a la hora de medir el tiempo para ellos. No me detuve a analizar esto… bien podría ser su manera de expresión. No tenía que significar algo más, ¿cierto?

Edward y Alice coincidían en que la enfermedad hacía que estar con Edward fuera peligroso. Me llamó la atención que no hubieran dicho simple y llanamente que la enfermedad era contagiosa, porque era el contagio lo más peligroso que se podía ocurrir. Y si no era así…

Y en medio de toda la vorágine de palabras e imágenes se intercalaban las de mi sueño, ¿qué tenía que ver el hecho de que haya soñado que Edward era un… vampiro?

Me reí sin alegría por lo absurdo de mi conclusión y decidí que lo mejor era que volviera a dormir y dejara de leer a Bram Stoker por un buen tiempo.

Recordé lo sucedido esa tarde y el porqué yo me sentía tan vacía, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo, sin anestesia y sin previo aviso. El pecho me dolió con más virulencia que antes, increíble. Me abracé a mí misma formando una bola con mi cuerpo entre las sábanas de mi cama e intenté dormir otra vez.

Lo logré después de que mis ojos me ardieran tanto que cerrarlos era el único remedio.

***

La mañana me recibió con una claridad que no debía estar allí, no era propia de Forks. De seguro, aquel era uno de los tres días de sol del año. La gente estaría eufórica, ya los veía a todos tirados bajo sus rayos.

Asistir al Instituto me pareció lo más tedioso del mundo, ¿acaso yo hacía esto todas las mañanas? ¿Las paredes siempre eran tan aburridas? ¿Nunca sentía interés por ninguno de los eventos que organizaban?

De repente, cuando bajé de mi coche, me invadieron las ganas de correr de nuevo hacia su interior e irme de allí.

_¿Desde cuando Forks me parecía tan… desconocido?_

―¡Hola, Bella! ―me saludó con un grito de entusiasmo Jessica Stanley, quien no me había hablado más de dos oraciones juntas en todo el tiempo que había pasado allí, casi siempre porque quería saber algo de alguien. Generalmente de… _Edward_.

Dolía decir su nombre cuando él no estaba allí para acompañarlo con una sonrisa.

―Hola, Jess ―saludé sin ganas guardando las llaves de mi monovolumen en un bolsillo.

―Oye, ¿qué pasó con Edward? ―ya decía yo ―. No lo veo hace días y sus hermanos no vinieron.

Esperó a que le dijera algo, toda la información que su mente cuadriculada necesitaba prácticamente para respirar. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando deshacer el nudo de mi garganta o, al menos, ignorarlo, y tratando de no tropezar.

―Escuché que se han ido… ―insistió ―. ¿Terminaron? Porque si es así lo siento…

Me detuve en seco.

―Nosotros no salíamos, Jess ―le expliqué. El nudo no bajaba.

―Claro, claro ―replicó ella. A juzgar por el meneo de su cabeza, no me había creído. Para lo que me interesaba ―. Pero dime, ¿es verdad que se fueron?

―Sí, se fueron ―respondí y me adentré en mi clase de Trigonometría, la cual gracias al cielo no compartía con ella.

Tuve suerte de que aquel día fuera lo suficientemente soleado como para mantenerlos a todos tan ocupados como para darse cuenta de mi cara de zombi.

En el almuerzo estuve a punto de sentarme en la solitaria mesa que los Cullen solían usar sólo para engañarme a mí misma intentando convencerme que ellos estaban allí. Extrañé incluso aquella sensación de respeto que sentía por Jasper, y aquella adoración por la belleza perfecta de Rosalie, incluso el temor por la enormidad de Emmett y la risilla hipnotizadora de Alice…

Pero Angela me llamó a mitad de camino echando mis planes por tierra, y como ella sí parecía querer entablar una amistad verdadera conmigo acepté su invitación y terminé compartiendo mesa con ella, su novio Ben, la parlanchina Jessica, el sabelotodo Eric, el popular Mike y el tímido Tyler. Y fue cuando descubrí porqué no me sentaba con ellos y sí lo hacía con Edward… y es que si lo pensaba fríamente, esa debió ser la impresión que estábamos dando a los demás, que él y yo éramos novios. Las cosas pudieron haber funcionado…

_Basta._ Me ordené a mí misma.

No me sentaba con ellos porque simplemente no encajaba, sus conversaciones no me parecían interesantes y me dediqué a jugar un poco con mi plato de comida, sólo para darme cuenta de que había elegido pizza, el plato favorito de Edward.

El nudo de esa mañana bajó hasta el estómago y no me creí capaz de comer nada.

―Eric, ¿quieres pizza? ―le ofrecí a mi compañero de enfrente, buscando en mi repertorio el tono de voz más casual que pudiera encontrar.

―¿Tú no la comerás? ―preguntó enarcando una ceja con ese tonillo suyo un tanto agudo para su masculina voz.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Ok ―aceptó mi bandeja. Los demás me dedicaron una mirada interrogativa por un momento y volvieron a sus respectivas charlas.

Suspiré y me preparé para afrontar la peor hora de la mañana: _Biología_.

Ya no tenía compañero de laboratorio, así como ya no tenía amigo, ni interés por la anatomía celular de una cebolla.

Me disculpé con mis compañeros de mesa y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Me encerré en un cubículo esperando a que la pila de ladrillos volviera a caerme sobre la cabeza.

Era patético creer que mis lágrimas lo harían regresar, como si de la nada escuchara un par de golpes en la puerta y al abrirla lo viera apresurándose a darme un abrazo, a contarme un chiste para sacarme una sonrisa, a acariciarme el pelo, a asegurarme que todo está bien una y otra vez, a brindarme seguridad y dejara que mojara toda su camisa con mi llanto.

No. _Debería dejar de soñar con imposibles_.

Jessica acudió a buscarme en medio de mi llantina, ávida de saber qué me hacía llegar a ese estado. Quizás y hasta llegó a pensar que estaba embarazada y que el responsable era Edward. Lo creía si me ponía en la mente retorcida de Jessica.

Casi me reí por lo inverosímil de aquello.

Ya nada tenía… y ya nada me ayudaba a continuar.

* * *

_¡Uy! Resultó triste la historia, ¿no? Me da penita Bella. Pero si leyeron mi profile sabrán que me gusta que los personajes sufran un poquito, es para que después sepan valorar las cosas :)_

_Parece que hoy estoy filósofa ._._

_xD_

_Las invito a leer mi nuevo oneshoot Twilight llamado "Catorce de febrero" _

_Gracias por sus reviews *-*_

_son lo más :')_

_voy a estar devolviéndolos todos, don't worry ^-^ _

_Besos. _

_***Cinderella***_


	6. Prohibidas ilusiones

_**Declaración:** Estos no son mis personajes, fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. No hago esto con fines de lucro sino por ser alguien con tiempo libre xD_

* * *

**_"Estaré esperando"_**

.**Capítulo VI. **"Prohibidas ilusiones, dolorosas realidades"

Las cosas no iban bien y una persona normal quizás hubiera pensado que después de un tiempo me encontraría mejor y que hasta habría olvidado que aquel dueño de los ojos verdes –o rojos- seguía siendo el Edward que quería a pesar de todo y que en alguna parte del mundo estuviera pensando en mí.

Sin embargo, durante meses esa criatura de perfectos rasgos me visitaba en sueños y allí era donde yo era feliz, sin importar cómo él se viera, sin importar que al principio él quisiera darme caza en las ropas de un vampiro. Mi mente lo reconocía como Edward, pero era diferente, diferente a mi amigo, diferente al que había visto una tarde con tenebrosos ojos rojos, diferente al de mi primer sueño.

El nuevo Edward, el que había llenado mi subconsciente era alto, aún sobrepasando el metro ochenta que medía mi antiguo amigo. Siempre había sido objeto de burlas inocentes ya que no podía llegarle más allá del hombro y eso parecía divertirle.

Este Edward era pálido en un sentido que jamás había imaginado. Blanco como el mármol, pero con esa misma belleza suya, su ternura y su sencillez seguían allí, en las comisuras de sus labios fruncidos en esa media sonrisa que adoraba.

Generalmente se presentaba ante mí bajo la luz del sol, un extraño en Forks, que se rompía en miles de facetas multicolor al estrellarse contra su extraña piel, cada poro refulgía como el diamante al observarlo contra un haz de luz.

Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, ni rojos. Eran dorados como los de su familia, dorado como mantequilla derretida o como miel de abeja.

Me quedaba contemplando aquella obra de arte digna de algún artista de un siglo olvidado hasta que el despertador me volvía a mi burda existencia. En ese momento, la Bella humana, sensible y frágil era reemplazada por un robot que apenas y sonreía para mantener tranquilo a su padre, a sus amigos y a cuanta persona en el pueblo creyera que era feliz cuando no lo era ni por casualidad.

Muchas veces, me descubría viendo el calendario que colgaba a un lado del teléfono de la cocina que marcaba _viernes,_ sin siquiera recordar qué había pasado desde la última vez que había consultado la fecha. El tiempo pasaba a grandes zancadas sobre mí… y lo agradecía.

Me había vuelto una excelente alumna al intentar cubrir todo mi tiempo con trabajos, tareas, proyectos y evitar así pensar en cosas que bien me habían dicho, _no debería tener en cuenta_ y que reservaba para mis noches, mis ilusiones fantasmagóricas de Edwards brillando al sol.

Entre los aburridos días y las dolorosas noches había pasado un año. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Uno tan parecido al anterior. Uno tan olvidable como el siguiente. Sin nada que fuera digno de mencionar. Ni siquiera mi inminente graduación.

Terminaba el Instituto y ahí estaba de pie frente al espejo pegado a la puerta de mi clóset, con esa espantosa toga amarilla que me daba un aspecto aún más patética que de costumbre, preguntándome qué había hecho todos esos meses como para que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

―¡Bella! ―gritó Charlie desde el piso de abajo ―. ¡Se nos hace tarde!

―¡Voy, papá! ―gemí y me puse el birrete bajo el brazo antes de bajar las escaleras a trompicones.

Cuando papá me ayudó a bajar de su coche patrulla ―siempre tan discreto―, los profesores se encontraban haciendo malabares con mis emocionados compañeros, que parecían demasiado entretenidos despidiéndose como si fuera que no se vieran al día siguiente en cualquiera de los pequeños almacenes del pueblo, como para cooperar en la formación de la perfecta fila que el señor Varner pretendía lograr.

Me ubiqué sola detrás de Jessica con ese paso automático que hasta entonces gobernaba mis días. Ella comenzó a hablarme, a farfullar palabras más incoherentes conforme las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Simulé estar demasiado triste de despedirme de ellos como para hablar.

―Lo entiendo, Jess. Tengo un nudo en la garganta ―mentí mientras le daba un abrazo.

―¡Y-yo también, Be-Bella! ―sollozó ella.

Mike acudió a darme otro abrazo apretado antes de que la aparatosa ceremonia comenzara. Él no lloró, pero supe que no lo hacía por eso de que "los hombres no deben llorar". Casi me dio pena rechazarlo tantas veces en lo que llevaba viviendo en Forks. Era difícil no sentirse así al ver sus ojos azules empañados y sus labios apretados conteniendo el llanto.

Un momento antes de que la señora Cope se dirigiera a su lugar junto a la mesa de diplomas en el improvisado escenario, me escabullí de la fila y fui a saludar a mi amiga. A la única que había sido lo suficientemente sincera como para compartir más tiempo conmigo.

―¡Te echaré de menos, Angela! ―exclamé y la abracé cuando estuve a su lado, casi al final de la fila.

―¡Yo también, Bella! ―me envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo ―. Pero recuerda: nos vemos en la universidad.

Ella tenía razón. Yo había decidido ―en uno de esos ataques de racionalidad que a veces me embargaban― que el próximo otoño estudiaría Literatura y aunque mi amiga se inclinó por el Periodismo, ambas habíamos elegido la misma Universidad por lo que estábamos esperanzadas de cruzarnos alguna vez.

En esos doce meses había pasado más tiempo con Angela de lo que había pasado con nadie más aparte de… _Edward_. Ella me invitaba a su casa y hacíamos juntas los trabajos para el día siguiente.

Me sentía bien hablando con ella, aunque nunca surgió el momento de hablar del dolor que experimentaba cada segundo de mi vida. Me limitaba a escucharla, a responder a sus preguntas y fue así como me gané el título de "_buena oyente_" para ella. Podía confiar en mí y eso me hacía sentir un ápice mejor.

―¡Señorita Swan! ―me regañó la señora Cope que había vuelto.

Acudí a mi puesto detrás de Jessica, quien se secaba el rostro con la manga de la toga, respiré profundo varias veces y la ceremonia comenzó.

Eric pronunció el discurso de despedida que había escrito especialmente para ese día, con los lamentos casi insonoros de mis compañeros de fondo. Las palabras no me llegaron hasta una frase en particular.

―_Algunos de nosotros se quedarán en el camino, caerán, verán obstáculos que pensarán imposibles de superar… pero seguiremos los demás. Es hora de dejar de pensar en el pasado para comenzar a dibujar nuestro futuro, las cosas que vivimos aquí no las olvidaremos, pero serán recuerdos. Es hora de abrir nuestras alas al extenso camino que tenemos por delante. Si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie lo hará _―había pronunciado.

Me encontré llorando por esas palabras. Por mucho que me costara aceptarlo, Eric tenía razón. El pasado era pasado, el futuro no vive de recuerdos, los recuerdos no me harán caminar.

Pero no _podía_. Olvidar mi pasado era olvidar a Edward y eso… era prácticamente blasfemia. No podía olvidarlo. No olvidaría a la única persona que me había comprendido más allá de mi torpeza, mi terquedad, mi absurda vida.

Caminé como el zombi que era, hasta el señor Varner quien era encargado de entregarnos nuestros diplomas. Sentía los pies de concreto y los ojos llenos de esquirlas de hielo, el cuerpo me temblaba y me sentía entre nubes.

―Felicidades, señorita Swan ―me congratuló aquel hombre de cano pelo con un apretón de manos mientras tomaba el diploma en mi mano libre.

―Gracias ―musité con un hilo de voz.

Me giré de frente a los concurrentes buscando a mi padre y entonces, como si me hubiera dormido, _vi al Edward de mi sueño en la entrada del gimnasio_, alto y pálido, con su pelo cobrizo en rebelde sincronía, recostado contra la pared más lejana, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Bella? ―me llamó Jessica desde abajo del escenario ―, ¿estás bien?

Volví la vista a ella y asentí. Bajé los escalones y una vez abajo estiré el cuello para buscar de nuevo a aquella ilusión.

Él se iba, estaba allí pero se iba. Salió por la puerta y decidí seguirlo.

Detrás de mí, mis compañeros gritaron de júbilo, no me volví a ver qué había pasado. La adrenalina se me disparó en las venas de sólo imaginar que Edward podría haber vuelto, el corazón me latía desaforado, como si quisiera perforar mi pecho y escapar detrás de él ya que yo no lograba correr lo suficientemente rápido ―para variar―.

Anduve por el pasillo principal del Instituto y a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de una persona, era _él_.

―¡¡Edward!! ―grité y tropecé con el borde de la toga estrellándome contra el suelo pero sin quitar la vista de aquella ilusión.

* * *

_¡Ay, Dios! esta chica que no puede correr sin caerse xD_

_¿Será Edward o la chica ya se está volviendo loca? :O_

_Espero sus reviews ^-^ _

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_


	7. Y estás aquí

__

_**Declaración:** Estos no son mis personajes, fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. No hago esto con fines de lucro sino por ser alguien con tiempo libre xD_

**_"Estaré esperando"_**

.**Capítulo VII. **"_Y estás aquí"_

Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada al instituto al escucharme gritar, aunque lo más probable fuera que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de mi persecución. Se plantó dubitativo con uno de sus pies fuera y otro dentro, quedándose inmóvil por un segundo y luego se giró hacia mí con la elegancia propia de un bailarín consagrado, provocando un nuevo retorcijón a mi corazón de por sí maltrecho.

_Edward_. El Edward de mis sueños, el mismo que era mi amigo, el mismo que era dueño de mi corazón, él mismo estaba allí. Había regresado y con él, mi felicidad. El hueco en mi pecho ya no existía… y se había vuelto a llenar con sólo saber que él estaba allí.

―¡Edward! ―exclamé de nuevo poniéndome de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima temerosa de que desapareciera, como la última vez.

Mi mente no le había hecho justicia, si acaso algo perfecto podía serlo aún más, ése era el Edward Cullen que se mantenía de pie a unos diez metros de mí, al final de aquel corredor. Vestía un fino pantalón negro y una camisa impecablemente blanca, cuyas mangas las tenía enrolladas hasta antes de los codos, dejando ver su antebrazo.

Había _demasiada_ distancia entre nosotros, y había habido mucha más durante demasiado tiempo. No soporté tenerlo tan cerca sin poder estrecharlo, y eché a correr de nuevo.

Su sonrisa se agrandó con cada paso que yo daba. Estaba feliz de verme, lo veía en sus rasgos angelicales, en su sonrisa torcida y en el brillo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, su felicidad no abarcaba ni una pizca de la mía, que parecía ser tan grande que casi lograba dejarme sin aliento.

―¡Edward! ―musité a sólo un metro de él.

Ralenticé la corrida y me apegué a su cuerpo tanto como pude, sin dejar ningún espacio por el que corriera el aire. Me hubiera gustado tener la fuerza suficiente para tenerlo así por siempre, conmigo, entre mis brazos.

―Bella ―susurró musicalmente sobre mi pelo, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura.

Él seguía siendo aquel ser de extrema dureza que recordaba de la última vez que habíamos cruzado palabra. Aquella tarde lluviosa y oscura, fría y fatal en la que pensé que lo perdería para siempre, que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Su aroma me llenó las vías respiratorias cuando hundí mi rostro en su pecho, no era nada que antes hubiera olido, no se parecía a su antiguo perfume, éste era más dulce, más embriagador, éste tenía la capacidad de nublarme la mente.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo frío como si hubiera estado encerrado en un refrigerador todo ese tiempo.

Pero _nada de eso me importaba_. No importaba que pareciera una estatua tallada en hielo.

Edward había vuelto y me sentía la persona más feliz del universo de sólo estar entre sus brazos, como antes, como cuando éramos amigos y lo compartíamos todo aunque ahora se le sumaba la emoción, la expectación, la alegría de volver a vernos después de aquel infierno.

Me sentía como un ciego que volvía a ver, como sentir la luz del sol en mi piel después de un largo invierno, me sentía completa de sólo tenerlo así, inmóvil y pegado a mi cuerpo.

―No tienes idea de cuánto te eché de menos ―confesé aún sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados.

'_Echar de menos' _no parecía la definición correcta para el estado de zombi en el que me había sumido desde su partida.

―Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto estuve esperando esto.

El sonido de su voz aterciopelada me hizo estremecer, el estómago se me llenó de mariposas y mi corazón ―que se había tomado un descanso en ese abrazo― latió a toda su potencia otra vez.

Me sentía viva. Ya no esa criatura de ultratumba que caminaba por las sombras de Forks. Volvía a ser la Bella feliz.

Levanté mi rostro, cautelosa, para contemplar las facciones de mi amigo. Hasta entonces sólo lo había visto a grandes rasgos, pero ahora necesitaba ver cuánto había arrasado aquella estúpida enfermedad en la vida de mi mejor amigo.

Me sorprendí de encontrarme con la visión exacta del sueño de esa noche y de los últimos días.

Frente a mí estaba el Edward pálido, alto y de ojos dorados. Condenadamente hermoso.

Es verdad que los ojos verdes que yo adoraba, ya no estaban, que la ligera redondez de su rostro había sido reemplazada por unas líneas más definidas, más cuadradas… pero a Edward lo reconocería de todas maneras. Mi corazón lo habría reconocido aunque se me hubiera presentado como la peor de mis pesadillas.

Destrabé mis dedos que hasta entonces se encontraban entrelazados en su cintura y alcé mi mano sigilosamente para acariciar aquella piel que parecía tan suave. La coloqué sobre una de sus mejillas, él cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Me quedé maravillada ante la textura. Se sentía exactamente como la seda, suave, delicada, no existía una sola imperfección en aquel rostro, como estaba segura que nunca había existido. Un modelo de alta costura hubiera dado cualquier cosa por aquel rostro.

Tardé una eternidad en convencerme de que Edward era real, de que estaba frente a mí en ese momento. Parecía más un ángel que podría desaparecer de un segundo a otro que aquel estudiante de Instituto con quien compartía mesa de laboratorio.

¿Qué me habían dicho él y Alice? ¿Qué Edward no sería el mismo?

Recordé que me había imaginado las peores imágenes, incluso una donde él debía de haber sufrido una operación en la que no dejaba nada reconocible en su persona o, la otra, en la que él se encontraba tumbado en una cama de hospital, con miles de cables pegados a su cuerpo y varias máquinas a su alrededor, la piel cetrina, el cuerpo desmejorado y la expresión ida.

Era cierto que no era el mismo. Pero tampoco era muy diferente.

―¿Cómo estás? ―pregunté en un susurro mientras paseaba mis dedos por la línea de su mandíbula, aún deslumbrada.

Él sonrió de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Demasiado hipnotizador.

―Maravillosamente.

―Me… refiero a… la enfermedad ―agregué con otro susurro.

―Soy más fuerte de lo que pensé ―dijo un poco pagado de sí mismo.

―Me alegra tanto volver a verte.

―También me alegra haber vuelto, Bella. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Escuché el sonido de su risa surgiendo de su garganta y me recordé cómo respirar. Todo era tan maravilloso.

―Aunque he de aceptar que no pensé que me esperaba una bienvenida así ―agregó, lo miré confundida ―, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera venido antes.

―¿De qué hablas? ―inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

Edward hizo una mueca especulativa mientras me clavaba la mirada. Sentí que las piernas se me debilitaban y me apreté más contra él para no caer.

―¿No estás… asustada? ―preguntó lentamente. Seguía sin entenderlo.

―¿Debería? ―quise saber entrecerrando los ojos hacia su nariz respingada, era lo que menos me distraía.

Él volvió a reír, esta vez de una manera menos silenciosa que antes, su cuerpo se agitó bajo mis brazos y luego se volvió serio de repente.

―Creo que tenemos cosas de las que ponernos al día, ¿no? ―dijo, finalmente.

Levantó una mano y con uno de sus dedos acarició mi labio inferior, cerré mis ojos ante aquel cosquilleo que invadía mi estómago y recordé unas palabras que hacía un año no leía y que me negaba a saber que alguna vez existieron: "_Te quise, Bella, más que como la amiga que tan feliz me ha hecho."_

La sangre subió desde el resto de mi cuerpo hasta mis mejillas. Una parte de mi mente se preguntaba si él aún era capaz de sentir algo como eso por mí, yo sabía hasta qué grado lo quería… pero dar un paso decisivo me costaba mucho más que volver a levantar la vista mientras estuviera ruborizada.

―Creo que… ―comencé con un hilo de voz ―, iré a avisar a Charlie que… voy a…

―… dar un paseo. Ok. Vamos ―completó él y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos en un gesto que me dejó sin habla.

* * *

_¿Vieron que no soy tan mala como parece? xD_

_Estuve a punto de que todo sea una ilusión pero pensé: "Cin, no debes sembrar tanta tristeza en el mundo" (?_

_Ok, repasemos... Edward volvió, está diferente y hasta pensó que Bella le tendría miedo *-* Ella, está deslumbrada, ¿quién no lo estaría? Y ahora van a hablar... :O ¿qué pasará?_

_Sépanlo en el próximo capítulo ^-^ que subiré en proporción tiempo/número de reviews que mis adorados lectores dejen :) _

_Es sólo un clickcito chiquito en el botón de letritas verdes todo amoroso de acá abajo :3_

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_

* * *


	8. Bienvenida

_**Declaración:** Estos no son mis personajes, fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. No hago esto con fines de lucro sino por ser alguien con tiempo libre xD_

**

* * *

**

**"Estaré esperando"**

.**Capítulo VIII. **"_Bienvenida_"

―¿Edward? ―preguntó Charlie cuando nos adentramos en el montón de personas asistentes al acto de graduación. Papá miró a mi amigo de pies a cabeza ―. ¿Eres tú? ―y achicó los ojos en su rostro.

―Soy yo, Jefe Swan ―afirmó Edward con una sonrisa ―. Es un gusto volver a verlo.

Esa voz me volvía loca. No era la misma de mi antiguo amigo, ésta era mucho más seductora y él no parecía notarlo.

―¡Vaya! Te ves… diferente. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Excelente ―musitó y sus dientes blancos relampaguearon.

―Me alegra, y dime, ¿han vuelto o sólo es una visita? ―Charlie me dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo ―. Ya sabes que estimo mucho a tu familia.

―Lo sé, Jefe ―Edward era muy educado, jamás le había tuteado a mi padre por más que él insistió en que lo llamara Charlie. Según el mismo Edward, le habían enseñado a tratar de '_usted'_ a los mayores ―. Bueno, las cosas se han solucionado así que hemos regresado a Forks. Esme se encariñó con el pueblo y aunque no lo decía, sabíamos que lo extrañaba. Los Ángeles no era para ella ―concluyó meneando la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, no creí que se hubieran ido a Los Ángeles. _Demasiado sol_.

―Eso es genial y ya veo que las cosas se han solucionado ―coincidió papá mirando de nuevo a mi amigo. En realidad, parecía una inspección policíaca.

Con mi visión periférica pude ver que el manojo de personas que nos rodeaba, se había desconectado de sus respectivas conversaciones en aquel gimnasio atestado para ver el regreso de Edward.

Jessica no pudo disimular su estupefacción ante la persona a mi lado, así como no podía disimular cuando tenía la oportunidad de sacarle información nueva a alguien. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tomar una fotografía de su expresión, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca se le abría tanto que pensé que se quedaría sin mandíbula en algún instante. Y era ésa la expresión que mayoritariamente pugnaba en los semblantes de los presentes, al menos en los que nos rodeaban, unos más contenidos que otros. La vuelta de Edward los había dejado a todos sorprendidos, tal vez ―y era lo más probable―, por su nuevo aspecto.

Mientras tanto, Angela sólo sonreía sentada en un borde del escenario con Ben, estaba feliz. Quizás era más perceptiva de lo que pensé y se había dado cuenta de mi estado zombi todos esos meses y que había sido causado por la partida de Edward. No era muy difícil descifrarlo si me veían ahora con esa enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

―Entonces… ―escuché ese tono de terciopelo de nuevo ―, ¿podría pedir que me preste a Bella un rato? ―inquirió Edward de lo más persuasivo. ¿Cómo alguien podía decirle que no con ese rostro de inocencia?

―Claro, claro. Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que hablar ―aceptó papá y sonrió, para mi propia sorpresa.

―Gracias. La devolveré antes del anochecer ―pactó mi amigo y nos volvimos para salir de allí.

Le di mi espantosa toga a Charlie para que no me siguiera incomodando y partimos hacia el aparcamiento. Me sentí tan bien al ver aquel Volvo, aunque no lo afirmaba, solía sentir retorcijones cada que veía un coche plateado en cualquier parte.

―¿Te importaría que vayamos a casa? Alice me estuvo picando toda la mañana con que quería verte ―dijo cuando comenzó a acelerar.

―Claro. Me gustaría saludar a Esme.

El camino a casa de Edward fue en silencio, no porque no tuviéramos qué decir ―lo cierto era que quería preguntarle miles de cosas―, sino porque disfrutábamos del silencio y sobre todo, disfrutábamos de nuestras presencias.

El Volvo desaceleró hasta estacionar frente al porche de la gran casa rodeada de bosque y que cuyo último recuerdo no había sido precisamente grato. Sonreí al ver que esa sensación de soledad ya no se hundía en mi pecho.

Pensé que me encontraría con un gran camión de mudanza estacionado allí, del cual estarían bajando cajas y cajas con las cosas de los Cullen. Pero todo era tan tranquilo que parecía como si nunca se hubieran ido.

―¡¡Bella!! ―gritó Alice que estaba sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera principal.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie y se apresuró a estrecharme en un fuerte abrazo. Le devolví el gesto a mi… amiga. Porque lo era aunque no la conociera de nada. Su persona emanaba una confianza increíble y una tranquilidad que sólo sentía al lado de Edward y, quizás, Carlisle y Esme.

―¡Te he echado de menos! ―cantó con su voz aguda de soprano.

―También yo, Alice ―susurré en su cuello. Había extrañado hasta a Rosalie, increíblemente.

Alice era tan pequeña que me sentía alta a su lado. Así debería de sentirse Edward cuando estaba conmigo.

Él se mostró tenso mientras yo estaba cerca de su hermana, como si temiera que tan tierno duendecillo pudiera hacerme daño.

―Tengo tantos planes, Bella ―exclamó extasiada―. Debemos ir a Port Angeles, recorreríamos las tiendas, te compraría todo lo que quisieras… te vendría bien un cambio de look… ―Alice hablaba a borbotones mientras me cruzaba un brazo por la cintura y miraba el techo planeándolo todo, me daba miedo conforme sus ideas se hacían más y más locas ―… te imagino de rubia, con unos jeans y muchas prendas azules, ése es tu color…

―Alice… ―la reprendió Edward.

―Ok, ok ―contestó su hermana ―, luego nos ponemos a afinar todo ―me dijo en un susurro ―¡Esme! ¡Carlisle! ¡Bella está aquí!―cantó revoloteando hacia la cocina.

―No tengo idea de cómo apagarla, creo que vino fallada de fábrica ―bromeó Edward mientras yo la veía bailotear de un lado a otro llamando a sus padres.

Esme y Carlisle me recibieron con la misma calidez que Alice, sin los bailes raros y los cantitos todavía peores, eso sí. Me habían extrañado, era lo que me habían dicho. Intenté creerles, pero sinceramente no sabía qué podrían extrañar de mí, si era tan normal que olvidarme hubiera resultado la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

―¡¡Edward!! ―gritó una voz gruesa desde alguna parte que me hizo estremecer ―¡¿Dónde has metido mis llaves?!

Emmett apareció enorme y… enorme desde una puerta que supuse daba al garaje. Al verme sonrió ampliamente resaltando sus hoyuelos. Exactamente de la misma manera en que Alice lo había hecho aquel día en que había dejado Forks. Como si me conociera de toda la vida.

―¡Bella! ―exclamó abriendo los brazos y acercándose hasta donde nos encontrábamos todos, en el living. Casi salí corriendo asustada, pero supe que sería maleducada.

―Ho-hola, Emmett ―saludé encogiéndome bajo el brazo de Edward.

―¡Vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado! ―me tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en ella, el gesto me recordó a aquellas películas en blanco y negro ―. Que perfume más delicioso ―susurró con otra sonrisa.

―Emmett… ―rugió Edward.

―Es que sí huele bien ―algo en la expresión de mi amigo lo hizo desdecirse ―. Ok, me voy ―dijo en falsa ofensa.

Pasados la parte de la bienvenida ―de la que no participaron ni Jasper ni Rosalie, para mi suerte, no porque no sintiera simpatía por ellos, sino porque me intimidaban―, Edward y yo nos volvimos a las escaleras.

Quedé encandilada por la belleza de aquella casa que no había recorrido en su totalidad, sólo conocía la cocina, el living y el recibidor.

Todo era tan luminoso, tan abierto que me sentía tranquila como si la sola presencia de Edward ya no fuera suficiente calmante.

Edward mantuvo firme su mano en mi cintura, llevándome hacia alguna parte de la mansión a lo alto de las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera clara, la abrió con gesto tenso y entendí dónde estábamos cuando me dijo:

―Mi cuarto.

Dejó que me adelantara.

La estancia era enorme, fácilmente parecía ser del tamaño de toda mi casa. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra de un apagado color dorado, casi me dio vergüenza pisarla con mi feos zapatos. En medio del lugar había una gran cama de cabecero hecho de hierro pintado de negro que se torcía en intrincadas formas florales, y sobre ella una serie de gordos almohadones y un edredón color crema.

Me puse nerviosa al recordar que estaba a solas con Edward en ese lugar por primera vez y después de no vernos durante todo un año. Agaché la mirada hasta la punta de mis zapatos negros, con el rostro enrojecido y mordiéndome el labio inferior en un intento de disipar mis fantasías tan fuera de lugar.

_Recuerda el pasado de sus palabras, Bella. "Te quise". Bien lo había dejado claro él._

―¿Bella? ―me llamó esa voz musical. Levanté mi rostro y lo vi allí entre la cama y yo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se haya movido de debajo del marco de la puerta ―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó acariciándome desde la unión de mi oreja y la mandíbula hasta el mentón.

Mi piel se estremeció ante su contacto, como cuando me había abrazado, como cuando había sido yo quien se había deleitado con la extrema suavidad de su piel.

Asentí con la cabeza una vez y él sonrió. No sabía _exactamente _si estaba bien, pero no podría explicarlo si lo decía.

―Ven ―me invitó. Tomó de mi mano y me arrastró hasta un sillón negro frente a la majestuosa pared de vidrio que hasta entonces no había visto ―. Bien. Cuéntame ¿cómo has estado este año? ―me instó a hablar mientras yo me rehusaba a mantenerle la mirada.

Suspiré y un atisbo del antiguo dolor arremetió en mi pecho.

¿Debería decirle todo?

―De seguro has estado mejor que yo ―agregó al ver que no decía nada y que mi vista seguía clavada en mis manos.

Por dentro reí amargamente.

* * *

_Bueno, la web estaba con algunos problemas, de lo contrario hubiera subido antes_

_Agradezco infinitamente a todos y cada uno de los que leen esta historia a pesar de que no devolví sus reviews todavía, pero lo voy a hacer en un rato :)_

_Me hacen muy feliz, lo saben ¿cierto? *-*_

_En cuanto al capítulo... ¿Qué va a hacer Bella? :O les dejé intriga al final, es para que ejerciten un poco la imaginación (?_

_Próximo capítulo = tiempo/reviews ^-^_

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_


	9. Confesiones de un corazón a medio romper

_**Declaración:** Estos no son mis personajes, fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. No hago esto con fines de lucro sino por ser alguien con tiempo libre xD_

* * *

_**"Estaré esperando"**_

.**Capítulo IX. **"_Confesiones de un corazón a medio romper_"

―¿De verdad estás bien? ―volvió a preguntarme Edward―, te ves… confusa.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió acariciándome la mejilla ―¿No quieres contarme cómo has estado? ¿O ya no somos amigos? Lo comprendería si…

―No es eso… ―lo interrumpí. _Jamás sería eso_ ―. Es sólo que estoy segura de que tú lo has pasado mejor que yo ―susurré mientras las imágenes de mis anteriores doce meses llenaban mi cabeza de forma intermitente―. Tú no te levantabas cada mañana sólo para esperar a que regresara la noche, estoy segura de que tú no te abrazabas antes de soñar cosas sin sentido que te hacían sentir mejor que tu burda realidad. Tú no te arrastrabas cada segundo con el pecho vacío, con un dolor a cuestas que te escocía cada vez que respirabas.

»Tú no vivías aferrado a una esperanza que se desvanecía con cada mañana ni luchabas por vivir aunque no encontraras una razón aparente ―mi voz se había convertido en un susurro conforme las palabras salían de mi boca, sin embargo, no podía detenerlas―. Estoy segura de que no buscabas un lugar donde enterrar un sentimiento errado, tú no te sentías un idiota pensando que debiste de confesar ese mismo sentimiento en cuanto hubieras tenido la oportunidad.

»Tú, Edward, incluso tú con esa enfermedad encima, estabas en un paraíso.

Mi rostro encontró un lugar en el pecho de Edward en ese instante y las lágrimas el suyo en la tela de su camisa.

―Lo siento tanto, Bella ―murmuró con un hilo de voz sobre mi cabello.

―Por favor, prométeme que no te irás otra vez ―rogué rodeando su cintura con mi brazos―. No estoy segura de poder soportar eso de nuevo.

Él levantó mi mentón con uno de sus fríos dedos, con su pulgar borró el rastro que mis lágrimas habían dibujado, sin quitarme sus ojos dorados de los míos.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Cómo aún no me despertaba de mi sueño? ¿Cómo él no desaparecía en medio de una cortina de humo como la ilusión que parecía ser?

―Prometo no irme jamás ―dijo solemnemente.

―Te quiero, Edward ―solté sin pensarlo volviendo a su pecho.

Cuando me percaté de mis palabras supliqué que él las hubiera interpretado como las palabras de una simple amiga que lo había extrañado en demasía.

―También te quiero, Bella ―su aliento se mezcló en mi pelo y me estremecí al tiempo que los ojos volvían a arderme.

―No como yo lo hago ―susurré en un volumen inaudible, sólo para mí.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―musitó Edward haciendo que lo mirara.

Ok, me había oído. ¿Qué hago?

Si mentía, me descubriría. Nunca fui buena con las farsas.

Sólo quedaba un camino y no me parecía ser el más seguro.

_La verdad._ ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Me separé de él y volví a contemplar el maravilloso trazado de las líneas de mis manos. Sonrojada, obviamente.

―Yo… ―balbuceé, no sabía cómo exponer mis sentimientos, nunca lo había hecho, me faltaba experiencia en ello y ahora tenía que hacerlo frente al ser más hermoso―, yo te quiero, Edward. Y no de la forma en que se quiere a un amigo o a un hermano. Sino como… algo más.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo para percatarme de cuánto me había equivocado. La expresión de Edward era inescrutable, una máscara dura y casi siniestra que no me permitía descifrar qué era lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza.

Lo que sí era obvio era que luego de mi confesión no vendría el beso apasionado que solía ver en las películas luego de que alguien hubiera entregado su corazón a otra persona en bandeja de plata.

Esperaba que Edward me tuviera un poco de estima como para no destrozarlo del todo. Sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para mantenerme fuera del círculo del amor por bastante tiempo.

De repente, él se puso de pie, caminó unos cuantos pasos dándome la espalda y acercándose al gran ventanal frente a nosotros, se agarró la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró sonoramente. En ese momento, quise que me tragara la tierra, o tal vez salir a correr, pero tenía los músculos fuera de mi sistema nervioso, simplemente no me respondían.

―Eso no está bien, Bella ―dijo sin mirarme y colocando ambas manos sobre el vidrio, tenía la vista perdida en el impresionante paisaje del patio trasero de su casa.

―Lo sé ―acepté en otro susurro ―, y lo siento. Sé que tú no… ―el nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente más grueso que nunca, tragué saliva y continué a pesar de mi nerviosismo―, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo. Lo sentiste alguna vez, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y no pretendo…

―No ―me interrumpió, agachó la cabeza con gesto pensativo y en un movimiento borroso se giró a verme―. Eso lo hace aún peor. Te equivocas ―hizo una pausa, no dije nada porque no sabía qué decir, ¿en qué me equivocaba? ―. Cuando en aquella carta dije que te quise, lo había hecho creyendo que algún día podría olvidarte, que sería sencillo ―meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y con los ojos cerrados.

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo extraño al comprender sus palabras. Casi sonreí, lo hubiera hecho si él no se mostrara tan sombrío. Algo no estaba bien ni por asomo.

―Pero tú te mereces alguien mejor, Bella ―continuó aún alejado de mí―, aunque me cueste decirlo: _tú y yo no podemos estar juntos_ ―su mirada torturada reposó en la fina alfombra de su cuarto.

No entendía lo que intentaba decir. ¿Alguien mejor que él? ¿Acaso _existía_ alguien así?

Claro que no. ¿Entonces?

―No te entiendo, Edward.

―Mírame, Bella ―se señaló la extensión de su cuerpo de escultura con un gesto. Lo estaba mirando desde que lo vi recostado sobre la pared del gimnasio, en el acto de graduación―. Soy diferente. No soy _normal_ ―resaltó la palabra de una manera que no supe qué podría significar.

―Si es por lo de la enfermedad…

―¡No! ―exclamó exasperado ―¿No entiendes? No soy _humano_. Ya no lo soy. ¿Has visto a mi familia? Ellos y yo somos diferentes a ustedes. Soy peligroso, Bella ―dijo compungido aflojando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Lo escuchaba como si estuviera hablando en chino. Analicé sus palabras una y otra vez pero no lograba encontrarle un solo significado coherente.

―Bella, mírame ―me llamó interrumpiendo mi análisis.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, lentamente temerosa de lo que sea que pudiera encontrarme.

Era Edward, sí. Pero era el Edward de mi último sueño.

* * *

_Intriga again xD_

_Déjenme decir que sólo queda otro capítulo y un epílogo que todavía no escribo para que 'Estaré esperando' termine :/_

_Aún no sé qué voy a hacer después de esto, pero tengo algunas ideas rondando mi rubia cabeza (H) No se van a librar de mí (?_

_Perdón por no haber devuelto sus reviews, pensé en subir capítulo nuevo antes de hacerlo, pero don't worry, voy por ellos ^-^_

_Si hacen click en el lindo botoncito de letras verdes le dibujan una sonrisa en la carita de Cin, sé que ustedes quieren verla sonreír *-*_

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_


	10. La verdad está en tus ojos

_**"Estaré esperando"**_

.**Capítulo X.** "_La verdad está en tus ojos_"

Allí, frente a mí, a unos dos metros estaba mi amigo, de pie a un lado del gran ventanal con la luz del sol bañándolo de pies a cabeza. Se había desabrochado los botones de su camisa y los rayos chocaban contra su piel dividiéndose en miles de facetas multicolor, como las láminas de una joya, como si tuviera incrustados cientos de diamantes.

El corazón se me detuvo al contemplarlo de esa manera. Lo había visto en sueños, con los débiles ojos de mi mente, pero ahora estaba allí, en la misma habitación que yo y me parecía el ser más hermoso del universo.

―Dilo. Parezco un _monstruo_ ―dijo haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

―No ―musité poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él, otra vez con la mirada clavada en las perfectas líneas de su abdomen ―. Eres… hermoso.

Él río sin ganas, sarcásticamente y cuando lo tuve a diez centímetros levanté mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

Edward ubicó una de sus centelleantes manos en mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en el pelo que se arremolinaba a un lado de mi oreja. Me observó intensamente durante todo un minuto. Me fundí en el perfecto dorado de sus pupilas, que me atraía, me revolcaba y volvía a tomarme como olas furiosas luchando con mi cuerpo, me zambullía y hacía que olvidara todo, incluso mi nombre.

―Quédate quieta ―me ordenó―. Ya tendrás tiempo de odiarme, de correr si lo prefieres… antes, déjame hacer una cosa ―habló y su dulce aliento me pegó en el rostro, aturdiéndome.

No necesitaba decir más, no me movería si él así lo quisiera, incluso si me hubiera pedido que le ladrara como perro e hiciera monerías, lo haría. Ni siquiera lograba entender algo después de que sus ojos se hubieran encontrado con los míos.

Dejé caer los párpados en el momento en que lo tuve tan cerca que el brillo de su piel comenzaba a cegarme.

Sus labios, extrañamente fríos y duros, se posaron en los míos tan suavemente que parecía la caricia de una pluma. La mente se me nubló aún más, justo cuando pensé que nada más podría hacerlo y el corazón parecía gritar de júbilo con cada latido. Mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos como dos piezas de rompecabezas en cuanto sentí su otra mano apoyada en la parte más baja de mi espalda, atrayéndome a él, haciendo que me estremeciera de placer.

Coloqué mis manos en su gélido pecho mientras su boca y la mía danzaban en una tierna pieza de baile compuesta sólo para nosotros.

Tampoco tenía experiencia en aquello, ni en lo que se sentía, ni en cómo debía hacer las cosas. Sin embargo y aunque probar los carnosos labios de Edward había formado parte de mi pequeña lista secreta de fantasías donde él era protagonista, aquel perfecto momento se me daba tan bien, me parecía tan sencillo, tan delicioso. De nuevo, comencé a pensar que estaba soñando.

El aire empezaba a faltarme y el corazón ya no parecía soportar aquel ritmo acelerado por mucho más tiempo, Edward se apartó demasiado pronto. Ahogarme no me importaba, ni siquiera que me diera un infarto; el qué hacer luego era lo que me preocupaba, o más aún, el mismo hecho de terminar el beso más perfecto de mi vida.

―Gracias ―susurró con la frente pegada a la mía y sus manos todavía en los mismos lugares que hacía un segundo ―. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de irte, antes de que lo tire todo por la borda.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, él seguía en la misma posición. No me iría, _¿Por qué lo haría?_

―Ok ―musité y di unos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a sentarme en el sillón, la cabeza aún me daba vueltas por lo que debía sentarme, incluso los labios me ardían. Me crucé las piernas y esperé a que entendiera que nada me haría salir de allí. Ya no ―, tíralo por la borda ―cité su propia expresión. Él suspiró sonoramente.

―Bella… ―gimió ubicándose a mi lado en otro de esos movimientos borrosos y desconcertantes.

Me tomó las manos entre las suyas, me dio pequeños besos en cada uno de mis dedos y otra vez tuve que recordarme respirar. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

―¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que no debes estar cerca de mí? ―dijo más para él que para mí, supuse.

―Puedes decirme la verdad. El misterio no me va, y lo sabes ―intenté hablar casualmente desviando la mirada del ser perfecto que depositaba un suave ósculo sobre mi dedo meñique. Eso no ayudaba a mi coherencia.

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire e hizo una mueca de dolor.

―Es que no sé cómo empezar ―susurró.

―¿Qué te parece por el principio? ―lo animé.

Volvió a suspirar.

―Ok. Bella, _necesito_ que entiendas que no soy humano. Me acabas de ver: brillo al sol, eso no es normal, o ¿viste a Mike Newton parpadeando como tubo fluorescente en uno de estos días soleados en Forks?

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Cómo es capaz de meter a Newton en esto? Arruinaba el ambiente romántico y no parecía saberlo.

―No me mires así. Nunca lo has visto, ¿cierto? ―negué con la cabeza ―. ¿Has visto a alguien hacer esto? ―preguntó y desapareció de mi vista, soltándome de las manos, que cayeron flácidas sobre mis piernas.

Volvió a aparecer acostado en la cama.

Lo miré un tanto aturdida, aquello era lo que había hecho la última vez que lo había visto. Aquella nefasta tarde en la que sus ojos rojos me habían atemorizado casi tanto como me habían preocupado.

―Nunca lo has visto, ¿cierto? ―repitió y apareció otra vez junto a mí ―. ¿Y esto?

Abrió su mano a la altura de mis ojos y entre sus dedos pude ver una delicada rosa negra, de hierro, supe que era uno de los adornos de su cama. Cerró la mano formando un puño en torno a aquella flor, hizo presión y cuando volvió a abrirla, la rosa era solo una masa deforme.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos.

―¿Eres _Superman_? ―pregunté sin intención de ser sarcástica. Lo cierto era que parecía un superhéroe ahora.

Él rió sonoramente, lanzando aquel montón de hierro al suelo.

―Bella, entiéndeme. No soy un superhéroe. Soy un monstruo ―me hablaba como si fuera una retrasada mental que necesitaba que le repitieran una y otra vez la lección para que comenzara a entenderla. Fruncí el ceño ―. La enfermedad de la que te había hablado en realidad no es tal. Fue un cambio necesario que me obligaron a efectuar, de lo contrario ya no estaría vivo. Sabía demasiado como para mantenerme siendo humano.

Me hablaba pausadamente, midiendo mi reacción. Pero no estaba segura de qué podría reflejar mi rostro. Seguía sin entenderlo.

De pronto, las imágenes de un antiguo sueño ―aún más que aquel donde Edward brillaba bajo la luz de Astro Rey―, el otro, el Edward de los ojos rojos, vestido por una capa negra y deslizándose por un campo cubierto de nieve y que me había atacado en forma de… vampiro.

―Bebo sangre, Bella ―agregó y las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

_Vampiro_. Efectivamente.

Me paralicé en el mismo lugar. Debía huir, debía correr y ahora lo entendía. Sí que era peligroso. _Demasiado_, y yo lo había besado, me había puesto a milímetros de sus dientes, ahora estaba a solas con él en su cuarto, dentro de una casa alejada de la civilización. Mis gritos no se escucharían si él decidiera "almorzarme".

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que mi cabeza decía que debía sentir miedo, terror u horror, quizás una mezcla de los tres. No podía correr, no _podía_. Era Edward. Nadie más. Era mi amigo… bueno, a esas alturas ya lo consideraba mucho más.

―¿Ahora lo entiendes? ―me preguntó suavemente con el dolor brillando en su mirada. Asentí y sonreí. Ahora era él quien no lo entendía ―. ¿Por qué no corres? ―inquirió sorprendido.

―No veo porqué ―expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

―Bella ―dijo y alzó sus manos para tomarme de los brazos, se detuvo a mitad de camino y las apartó ―, soy inmortal. No puedo morir.

―Lo sé.

―Bebo sangre ―repitió.

―También lo sé.

―Ahora estoy intentando una dieta diferente ―torció el gesto―. Mi familia no consume sangre humana, sino animal. Lo he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo y era esa la razón por la que nos fuimos ―guardó silencio, me sentí un poco mejor al saber que no estaba en su menú―. Pero siempre está la tentación ―agregó.

Permanecí inmutable.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos ninguna palabra por un buen rato, nos dedicamos a contemplarnos los ojos. No sabía qué buscaba en los míos, podría jurar que me veía derretida como cubo de hielo al sol.

―Puedo matarte si no me concentro lo suficiente en una caricia ―pronunció lentamente.

―Ya me lo has demostrado ―dije mirando la pequeña montaña de metal a un lado de su pie.

― ¿Entonces…?

―Eres Edward. Lo sigues siendo ―expuse acariciándole la mejilla ―. Eres el Edward que quiero. Lo demás no importa.

Edward me miró con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se le caerían de las cuencas. Luego su expresión se suavizó, volviéndose completamente tierna.

En otro de sus movimientos rápidos, me tomó entre sus brazos y me acurruqué en su perfecto y marmóreo pecho.

―¿Sabes que eres la persona más extraña que he conocido? ―preguntó, reí mientras me sentía sonrojar, como si no lo hubiera oído antes―. Pero es así como te quiero ―agregó y me separé para verlo. En realidad, para otra cosa.

Me apartó delicadamente un mechón de pelo que me cruzaba la nariz colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Delineó la curva de mis labios con sus dedos y me abalancé sobre él en un desesperado intento de continuar con aquella danza que habíamos experimentado hacía minutos.

Edward interpretó mi intención y me devolvió el beso después de una risita que me hizo derretir.

―Tienes muchas preguntas que responderme ―le regañé separándome sólo un milímetro de sus labios.

―Las que quieras ―respondió y comenzó otro beso delirante.

* * *

_Ok, perdonen la demora :$ Tenía este capítulo escrito desde que subí el primero, pero quería estar segura de poder terminar el epílogo y no dejarlo acá antes de subirlo... _

_Espero sea de su agrado :)_

_El epílogo hasta -donde me lo imagino- va a ser un poquito más largo, tal vez un tanto más largo xD _

_Si no subo seguido o si no devuelvo pronto sus reviews es porque estoy ocupadísima :S comenzaron las clases para mí y estoy prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa, podría decirse que sólo vuelvo para dormir -con suerte, comer- xD_

_Agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer y todavía más a los que dejan reviews. Gracias a los que agregaron mis historias a sus favoritos y a los que me agregaron a mí entre sus autoras favoritas :3 me emocionan tanto T_T_

_Si quieren leer algo más, hace unos días subí un oneshoot llamado 'Amor de repuesto' donde los protagonistas son Jacob y Leah en una situación post Eclipse; sólo bsuquen en mi profile :)_

_Sin nada más que agregar... me voy, ando con dolores de espalda x_x_

_***Cin***_


	11. Epílogo Alice es sinónimo de locura

__

Bueno, después de mucho hacerse esperar, he aquí el epílogo de 'Estaré esperando', intenté terminarlo lo antes posible así que perdonen si hay algún error de tipeo :p

* * *

**_"Estaré esperando"_**

**.Epílogo. **"Alice es sinónimo de locura"

―¡Hasta que al fin llegas! ―exclamó Alice a modo de saludo extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sentada en lo alto del porche de casa de los Cullen cuando estacioné mi trasto frente a ella.

―Lo siento, Alice, me temo que mi coche no tiene escrita la palabra '_turbo'_ en sus lados ―me expliqué saliendo de la cabina y recordando su poco usual Porsche de color amarillo canario.

―¿Verdad que es hermoso? ―Preguntó con las palmas juntas y ojos soñadores mientras descendía dando brincos en cada escalón.

Si no fuera porque ella era un vampiro con características que ningún humano corriente tenía y mucho menos yo por descontado ―como ser un equilibrio excelente―, me preocuparía porque rodara cuesta abajo.

―Estás retrasada, cuñada ―me dijo con un abrazo.

―Lo que me recuerda… ―dije cuando nos separábamos―, voy a saludar a Edward ―pronuncié y me encontré dando un par de saltitos tontos hacia la entrada, pero Alice me frenó en seco al tomarme de la muñeca.

Para ser tan pequeña, tenía una fuerza extraordinaria.

―Ah, no, ¡tú vienes conmigo!

Me reí.

―¿_Contigo_?

―Sí, conmigo, Jasper, Esme y… Rosalie.

―¿Ro-Rosalie? ―pregunté atónita.

La extravagante y voluptuosa hermana de Edward y Alice no era precisamente alguien con quien haya tenido una larga y profunda conversación, de hecho sólo habíamos cruzado un par de palabras en algún momento, sentía un fuerte respeto hacia ella. Era tan… _espectacular_ que estar a su lado era poner a prueba mi autoestima, perdiendo gran trozo de ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Sí, Rosalie ―repitió Alice meneando la cabeza de arriba y abajo ―, y Jasper y Esme.

Jasper era considerado el novio de Alice en el pueblo, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Todos sabían que ellos, en realidad, no eran hermanos de sangre sino adoptados por Carlisle y Esme.

Pero sólo alguien como yo sabía que todos ellos ya estaban casados y obviamente pasaban los setenta años, la excepción a la regla era, claramente, Edward.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―quise saber cuando me senté en el asiento trasero del auto de Alice, entre Esme y Rosalie. La primera estaba jugando con mi cabello, la segunda se mantenía con las piernas cruzadas y viendo el borroso exterior a través del cristal de la ventanilla. Adelante iba Jasper, conduciendo y Alice abrazando sus piernas y con el cuerpo girado hacia Jasper.

¿Quién podría imaginar que iba dentro de un auto a quien sabe dónde con cuatro vampiros? Casi reí. Hasta me sentí valiente… aunque me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera allí.

―Fácil ―dijo Alice volviéndome al presente ―, de compras.

Lancé un suspiro.

Compras… ¿cómo no lo supe antes?

―Así que, ¿voy a ser tu vil mula de carga? ―pregunté indignada.

―No lo creo ―dijo Jasper, caracterizado por no ser un hombre de muchas palabras, mirándome desde el espejo retrovisor ―, ése es mi trabajo, tú serías algo así como su muñeca.

Rosalie suspiró, Jasper la miró y Alice le frunció el entrecejo desde su lugar, Esme seguía encontrando algo maravilloso en mi pelo.

―Ok, sé que es inútil resistirme ―musité.

―Así me gusta, hermanita ―me felicitó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Me incliné hacia la ventana pensando en Edward. Hacía veinticuatro horas que no lo veía y ya lo extrañaba con una intensidad parecida a la que sentí en el tiempo de su desaparición.

Afuera las gotas de lluvia se desvanecían conforme nos alejábamos a toda velocidad de Forks y llegábamos a Port Angeles. El cielo seguiría nublado de todos modos allí, lo que era bueno, ya que ninguno de mis acompañantes podía salir al sol sin parecer fenómenos.

―¡Llegamos! ―cantó Alice y abrí la puerta de inmediato.

Estábamos bajo el resguardo del techo del estacionamiento y pronto Alice enredó su brazo con el mío, mientras el resto iba detrás, como si pensara en huir de ella y como si eso fuera posible. Jasper con semblante aburrido y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y Rosalie y Esme hablando acerca de qué tiendas eran sus favoritas.

Alice me arrastró por todo el lugar, al principio sólo viendo los escaparates y abriendo la boca a lo que le gustara y mirándole ceñuda a lo que consideraba un insulto a la moda.

―Ven aquí, Bella ―dijo Alice y tiró de mí hasta el interior de una tienda cuyo nombre estaba escrito en francés. Eso no me gustó nada.

Jasper nos siguió hasta una sección en particular mientras Rosalie y Esme recorrían entre los vestidos de fiesta.

Alice tomó varias perchas de todas partes de la tienda y colocándolas en los brazos de Jasper que ya estaban preparados, su rostro seguía siendo aburrido por lo que supe que había hecho esto miles de veces. Al mismo tiempo, yo miraba con anhelo la sección de liquidación en una esquina, pero pronto dejé de hacerlo ya que incluso las ofertas estaban fuera de mi presupuesto.

―Ok, pruébate esto ―me ordenó Alice tendiéndome un manojo de ropa.

―Pero, Alice, yo no…

―Nada ―me reprochó ella poniendo una cara que hasta entonces no había visto, una de clara amenaza, por primera vez pareció vampiro.

―Está bien ―suspiré.

Una vez dentro del vestidor colgué las perchas de ropa, cada vez más aterrorizada. Todo era o muy corto o muy ajustado y nada parecía ser de mi talle o de mi gusto.

Decidí que unos jeans de profundo azul y una camisa negra bastante normal eran lo más decente que había en el montón. Me miré en el espejo y seguía sin gustarme, era demasiado provocativo, a la camisa le faltaban los primeros tres botones de arriba de una camisa común, por lo que enseñaba demasiada carne.

―Bella, sal― me llamó Alice, como si supiera que ya estaba vestida.

Tomé aire y me eché un último vistazo asegurándome que no me faltaba ninguna prenda. Salí del umbral de la cortina, encogida sobre mí misma.

En ese momento, Rosalie posaba frente a un gran espejo envuelta en un vestido color durazno de varias capas de seda que hizo que quisiera meterme en un agujero dentro de la tierra y no salir hasta que fuera suficientemente bonita como para soportar tenerla cerca. Le sentaba maravillosamente, aunque por su expresión no parecía convencerle.

―Te ves hermosa, cariño ―me dijo tiernamente Esme.

―Gracias ―musité sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían.

―Hmm ―farfulló Alice con dos dedos tomándose la barbilla ―. ¿Qué tal si pruebas con otras prendas? El negro no parece ser tu color, como había creído… te deja demasiado pálida, hasta pareces vampiro.

Reí nerviosa mirando alrededor en caso de que alguna empleada estuviera cerca, pero mis acompañantes no parecían mutarse por aquel comentario.

―Ok ―respondí. Oponerme no lo haría más fácil, me recordé.

Volví a entrar y rebusqué lo siguiente más normal del montón de ropa apilada en el suelo.

Nada.

Ninguna de esas prendas estaba acostumbrada a usar, pero al parecer Alice quería que cambiara de opinión… radicalmente.

Me probé unas y otras prendas, que no convencieron a mi cuñada experta en modas, hasta que me quedé sin ideas y ya no estaba segura de qué era lo que buscaba. Si Edward estuviera allí haría detener esta locura.

Utilicé mi última idea. Me calcé unos jeans negros bajo un vestido corto de color azul, había visto una combinación parecida en uno de los escaparates.

Salí por enésima vez, Alice y Jasper se habían sentado en unos sillones color crema cerca de los vestidores como si fueran los asistentes a un desfile de modas.

―Puede ser… ―musitó Alice, poco convencida aún, me sentí con ganas de gritar ―. ¿Tú qué dices, Esme?

Esme dejó a Rosalie que ahora se probaba un vestido rojo sangre y se giró hasta el respaldo del sillón de Alice.

―¿Qué tal si se quita los jeans? ―sugirió y me quedé pálida.

Miré hacia abajo, hasta el dobladillo del vestido. ¿Tenían idea de cuán corto era ese vestido?

―¡Es verdad! ―coincidió Alice―, ok, Bella, jeans afuera, te esperamos.

Volví a entrar al vestidor y me quité los jeans tratando de no mirar el espejo, ya era suficiente y esperaba que esto no fuera lo que iba conmigo o lo que es peor, lo que Alice tenía pensado para mí.

Volví a salir con la mirada en el suelo, hacia mis pies descalzos sobre la alfombra.

―¿Tú qué dices, _Jazz_? ―preguntó Alice ronroneando y sentí los ojos de Jasper sobre mí.

―Perfecto… aunque se vería mejor en ti.

Alice rió tontamente y Rosalie resopló rebuscando entre más vestidos, Esme tenía una gran sonrisa.

―Este es perfecto ―repitió Alice con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos.

¿Perfecto para qué?

―Definitivamente ―aceptó eufórica Esme.

―¿Puedo cambiarme ya? ―pregunté volviendo la mirada al suelo. Todo lo que quería era quitarme ese vestido diminuto y, en caso de que tuviera que quedármelo, guardarlo en algún lugar oscuro de mi habitación. Tenía que pensar una excusa por la que no lo usara…

―Mejor quédate con él puesto, Bella, tenemos mucho que hacer aún ―dijo Alice y se levantó.

Salimos de la tienda con varios bolsos que Jasper cargó en una mano volviendo con su expresión aburrida y tomando con su mano libre la de Alice.

En mi particular, me sentía como si tuviera un reflector apuntándome desde lo más alto, la gente se giraba a verme y sabía que el vestido era el culpable. Sólo deseaba volver a casa, sin que Charlie me viera o le daría un patatús, y envolverme en mis pantalones de gimnasia y mis remeras despintadas.

Entramos en una tienda de zapatos donde todos saludaron a Alice como si la conocieran de toda la vida, y empezó a buscar un par de zapatos que combinaran con el vestido y algunos más para acompañar al resto de las prendas que Jasper cargaba.

Pero otra vez, parecía que mis pies no querían cooperar y no cualquier zapato calzaba en ellos, me caí mucho con la mayoría de ellos.

Alice se estaba malhumorando cuando una voz parecida a campanas se acercó desde detrás de nosotras.

―Creo que éstos irían con el vestido ―dijo Rosalie tendiéndome una caja abierta, exponiendo los zapatos de un color exacto al vestido, con un taco pequeño que me permitiría mantenerme en pie sobre una superficie plana… y eso era mucho decir.

Miré a aquella rubia exuberante con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida era poco. Ella me sonrió y la belleza de esa sonrisa sólo era comparable con una de las de Edward.

―Pruébatelos ―me sugirió ella, asentí y tomé los zapatos.

Al calzármelos sentí la primera cosa cómoda de esa tarde, el cuero teñido de azul Jacinto se adaptó a mis pies como si lo hubieran confeccionado con ellos dentro, tenía un pequeño y delicado moño de cinta un tono más oscuro que el cuero en la punta. Levanté mi mirada hacia Rosalie que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de enfrente y me pareció notar que controlaba su expresión de exaltación con una de sincera aprobación.

Quizás las cosas entre nosotras podrían tomar un nuevo rumbo desde ahora.

―¡Wow, Rose! Gracias ―exclamó Alice cuando me puse de pie ―. Son perfectos.

―No es nada ―musitó Rosalie con tono indiferente.

―Bien, creo que sólo falta ir con François y estará lista ―dijo Alice más para ella que para nosotras.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar al tal François. Otra locura, obviamente.

Alice se volvió a enganchar a mi brazo cuando estuve lista y caminamos unas cuadras hasta una peluquería que, sí, era francesa.

El lugar era enorme, adornado todo en tonos pasteles y había pequeños jarrones de cristal llenos de calas blancas sobre las mesitas, incluso la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo era de color crema, uno muy parecido a la de la habitación de Edward.

Suspiré sonoramente, daría cualquier cosa por que apareciera allí y me salvara de lo que sabía me estaba esperando.

—¡Alice! No puedo _cgeeglo_ —exclamó un hombre que a simple vista supe que era fanático del rosa y de la manicure.

El hombre era calvo y tenía una barba candado delineada profesionalmente, pero lo que le daba ese aire afeminado era –aparte de los pantalones negros ajustadísimos, las sandalias y los minúsculos anteojos que se colgaban de su nariz- la camisa rosa con flores naranja y volados en el cuello, nadie en su sano juicio la usaría.

—Hola, François —saludó Alice dándole sendos besos en las mejillas al estrafalario hombre.

—Me has tenido muy abandonado, _cagiño_ —le reprochó él con marcado acento francés y por un segundo pensé que podría aprovechar la distracción de Alice para huir, pero bien sabía yo que sería inútil—, ¿qué me tienes aquí? —preguntó él dirigiéndome una mirada por sobre sus lentes.

—Un nuevo reto —explicó Alice con una sonrisa inocente.

—¡_Pog_ Dios! Sabes que _adogo _los _getos_ —musitó François con el mismo brillo que había visto en los ojos de Alice cuando estuve dentro de aquel vestido que le provocaría un ataque a la mismísima Renée.

Y pronto el tal François me tomó de los hombros y me empujó hasta la silla más cercana, frente a los grandes espejos.

De camino rogué con la mirada a Esme que me liberara pero ella estaba sonriendo a la par de Alice, miré a Jasper con mi mejor carita de perro mojado y él sólo se encogió de hombros antes de ir a sentarse en una esquina, dejé por último a Rosalie, que estaba demasiado ocupada contemplándose en el espejo a mi lado como para ayudar a su cuñada.

De alguna manera haría pagar esto a Alice, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero lo pagaría caro.

François comenzó a canturrear en francés embadurnando mi cabello con varias cremas, de distintos colores y olores, me masajeó el pelo y yo, para no ponerme a gritar, me perdí pensando en Edward.

Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo en ese momento en el que yo sufría tanto, me lo imaginaba tocando su piano en la sala de casa de los Cullen y me envolvió la paz –mientras François me echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y enjuagaba la masa de cremas de mi pelo-, lo extrañaba y sentía una opresión en el pecho que no se iría a menos que pudiera sentirme entre sus brazos otra vez, a menos que tuviera sus labios abrasando los míos con su tierna gelidez…

Pronto François dejó de trabajar con mi pelo y se colocó frente a mí con unos cuantos pinceles negros en la mano. Delineó mis ojos, maquilló mis pómulos, mis labios y mis párpados con una concentración tal que pensé que había olvidado que alguien más estaba allí. Y todo aquello no dejaba de aterrorizarme.

—Bien, _cgeo _que es todo lo que puedo _haceg_, ¿qué opinas, Alice? —concluyó François acariciando mi cabello.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados aunque sabía que tenía frente a mí mi viva imagen modificada a manos de un peluquero al que no le confiaría mi cabello por mi propia voluntad.

—Simplemente hermosa, François. Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti —dijo Alice con la voz más aguda que de costumbre.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice murmuraron entre ellas mientras la última me tomaba de la mano y me ponía de pie, le di la espalda a los espejos y me arrepentí de ver el semblante de Alice. Tenía la expresión de un niño que hubiera asaltado la tienda de dulces… y eso, no era bueno.

—Vamos, Bella. Mírate, te sorprenderás —insistió Alice haciendo puchero.

—No te voy a perdonar esto, Alice —dije una vez más derrotada.

Giré sobre mis talones y frente a mí descubrí a una joven de lo más extraña, ella no estaba pálida, sino que su piel tenía un delicado tono durazno y una textura parecida al pétalo de una rosa, tenía las pestañas larguísimas, arqueadas hacia arriba y enmarcaban sus grandes ojos marrones, junto a las sombras de tono celestes en sus párpados, sus labios brillaban tenuemente, el cabello estaba hecho ondas negras que caían por sus hombros graciosamente… esa joven no podía ser yo, pero tenía el mismo indecente vestido azul Jacinto de suave seda, con un lazo debajo el pecho, por lo que no podía ser nadie más.

Alice estaba detrás con sus manos en mis hombros y sonreía tanto que pensé que se partiría la cara en algún momento.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó.

—¿Esa soy yo? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Claro que sí —exclamó Alice, frunciendo el ceño —. Espera a que te vea mi hermano.

Me paralicé.

No podía permitir que Edward me viera así, con esa ropa… miré hacia abajo y vi el dobladillo del vestido muy por encima de mi rodilla, tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro éste se levantara un poquito y mi vergüenza sería tanta que ni mudándome a Alaska podría recuperarme.

—Ahora vámonos —dijo Jasper levantándose del sillón.

Esme me pasó una mano por la cintura del lado contrario al que Alice me tenía sostenida. Si no fuera porque me aferraba a ellas me hubiera desmayado.

Una vez en el auto me sentí aún peor y llegué a odiar todavía más a Alice. Ella había armado todo aquello para Edward, pero ella no sabía que éste no era mi estilo ni por casualidad, ¡ni siquiera con mi ropa de dormir mostraba tanta carne! Sólo esperaba que Edward se sintiera tan indignado como yo al saberme juguete de su hermana.

Jasper estacionó en el garaje después de un silencioso viaje de regreso, una fina llovizna caía sobre Forks y rogué que ésta se llevara todo el maquillaje, pero Alice había pensado en ello y –después de que todos bajaran del auto y yo me quedara rezagada dentro como si me hubiera estampillado allí- abrió un paraguas junto a la puerta de mi lado.

—Vamos, Bella… —me apuró Alice tomándome de la mano.

No quería bajar, por primera vez quería quedarme encerrada dentro del Porsche turbo de Alice, por mucho miedo que me causara la velocidad, ahora prefería vivir allí que enfrentarme a Edward.

Al ver que no tenía intención de hacerle caso, ella tiró de mi mano poniéndome en pie sobre la calzada frente a las escaleras del porche de su casa.

—Ok, ahora sonríe, Bella. Te ves bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte —musitó Alice llevándome hacia adentro.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo… no estás dentro de esto —dije señalando el vestido que parecía todavía más corto.

—Si habría otro igual me lo pondría, sí. Pero no quería llamar la atención.

Así que de eso se trataba. Quería hacerme centro de atención, ¿acaso no me conocía? Yo era feliz siendo alguien normal.

—¡¡Edward!! —gritó Alice en la puerta de entrada, no entendí porqué si con susurrar su nombre él lo habría escuchado—. Hemos vuelto, te tengo una sorpresa, baja, por favor.

Forcejeé pensando en correr de allí hasta mi monovolumen, pero de nuevo fue inútil.

Edward asomó su cabeza por una puerta en lo alto de las escaleras en el segundo piso, tenía el pelo cobrizo revuelto en su acostumbrado y sensual peinado, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al fijarse en mí. Alice desapareció de mi lado y al bajar la mirada intenté subir un poco el borde del _strapless_ para ocultar mis pechos que amenazaban con escaparse en cualquier momento, pero al hacerlo también subió el borde inferior del vestido mostrando todavía más mis piernas, ¡por Dios, ese vestido era mortal!

Mi rostro levantó temperatura en ese mismo instante y quise hundirme en la tierra.

—No te voy a perdonar esto, Alice —repetí a media voz, ella rió desde alguna parte del salón.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward que bajaba las escaleras. El corazón comenzó a martillarme en las sienes.

—¿Bella? —dijo otra voz más grave. Lo que me faltaba… —. No puedo creerlo, ¿eres tú mi hermanita? —musitó Emmett más cerca de mí.

Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, su colosal cuerpo se interponía entre Edward y yo, me tomó de la mano y me giró sobre mi eje, mirándome de todos los ángulos.

—¡Wow! —exclamó—. Si no hubiera conocido a mi Rosie, Edward saldrías perdiendo.

Alguien gruñó desde el mismo lugar desde donde había escuchado a Alice. Supe que era Rosalie.

—Pero claro, tengo a mi _Rosie-Rosie_, así que nada más es más hermoso que ella —quiso rectificarse Emmett y se alejó.

Sentí la presencia de Edward frente a mí, a veinte centímetros. Y me detuve a contemplar mis zapatos azules sobre la alfombra clara del recibidor.

Él se inclinó sobre mí, me quitó el pelo que caía sobre mis hombros y aspiró sin tocarme.

—Eres tú —dijo y sentí que sus dedos alzaban mi barbilla.

Me percaté de un nuevo brillo en sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los míos, era un brillo fanático, de devoción, exaltación e incredulidad, un brillo que hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera de pies a cabeza atravesándome la columna.

Me hundí en las profundidades doradas de sus orbes en ese mismo instante e incluso olvidé que quería matar a Alice por aquello.

—No sé qué decir —aceptó Edward, recorriendo con sus ojos cada parte de mi rostro, como si quisiera memorizárselo.

—Di que odias a Alice por hacerme esto —sugerí con un hilo de voz, él rió y su aliento me rozó.

—No puedo odiarla, estás… preciosa —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Edward hizo que los centímetros que nos separaban, desaparecieran, y mis labios se colmaran del delicioso y embriagador sabor de sus besos.

Jugó con mis labios a su antojo mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis manos y me ponía de puntillas para alcanzarlo y besarlo con más comodidad, sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura atrayéndome a él en un apasionado ósculo que quería que nunca acabara.

Me importaba poco que fuera un vampiro, que mi vida corriera peligro en ese mismo instante en el que mis labios estaban tan cerca de sus dientes, en el que él podría perder el control y machacarme entre sus brazos, o bien, desear mi sangre por sobre a mí misma… porque aquellos segundos maravillosos en la que me sentía más suya que nunca, no los cambiaría por nada.

Por la sencilla razón de que lo amaba tanto que mi vida pasaba a estar en segundo plano si fuera él quien decidiera tomarla.

La vida me había devuelto más de lo que había pedido con aquel regreso de mi amigo. Estaba segura de que nada sería imposible de ahora en adelante. Nada mientras estuviera tomada de la mano de mi perfecto, brillante y adorable novio vampiro.

Que la vida me atropellara el rostro… la estaré esperando.

* * *

_¡Aw! Que envidia por Bella u.u Aunque sufrió mucho con la tortura de Alice xD ya quisiera yo ser torturada de esa forma: compras y cambio de look... Pero bueno, a nuestra Bella no le gusta ser el centro de atención y Alice no es que comparta precisamente el mismo punto de vista xD_

_¿Y ahora qué? se preguntarán... es muy buena pregunta xD Por ahora creo que nada... estoy demasiado ocupada como para que se me ocurra alguna buena idea que no tenga que ver con el estudio :S Hay algo... a mí particularmente me llamó la atención que en ninguno de los libros de Meyer se haya contado la historia de la suegra de todas, Esme. Sin embargo, la autora estuvo manteniendo correspondencia con ciertos fanáticos y les contó la historia, así que si les interesa, comencé a escribirla hace unas semanas... y es lo más próximo a publicar que tengo :/_

_Una vez más, gracias a todos los que me agregaron a mí y a mis historias entre sus favoritos, gracias por los reviews que voy a estar devolviendo ni bien me haga de tiempo, creería que la próxima semana a partir del miércoles... En fin, **gracias**, una escritora no es nada sin sus lectores ^-^_

_Nos leemos pronto... eso espero :) mientras tanto les dejo muchos besos vampíricos mandado por el Cullen que se les antoje xD_

_***Cinderella***_


End file.
